THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION
by Veronika Davis Kopawski
Summary: Rei Ayanami apenas a sentido lo que es el terror. Ahora tendra que hacer frente a su propio pasado y a su recien descubierto miedo si quiere conservar su vida y lo poco que ha conseguido.
1. Chapter 1

En primer lugar quiero dejar claro que tanto NEON GENESIS EVANGELION como las películas de EL GRITO y EL GRITO 2 las cuales voy a utilizar para escribir este fanfic no me pertenecen (lo cual es una pena porque me encantan tanto el anime como las películas) pero en fin hago esto sin animo de lucro solo para divertirme y divertir a los demás.

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 1

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Era una noche fría y oscura en las instalaciones de Nerv, el lugar estaba casi desierto, todos los empleados se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares y solo determinadas personas se encontraban allí. Entre ellas se encontraba una hermosa mujer de pelo corto y de color castaño llamada Maya Ibuki.

- Ahí dios mío estoy agotada pero si no termino la revisión de MAGI para mañana la doctora Akagi me matara- dijo Maya mientras miraba los datos que aparecían en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Horas antes había atacado el décimo primer ángel conocido como Ireul y tanto a ella como a su sempai la doctora Ritsuko Akagi les había costado mucho deshacerse de el ya que incluso habían tenido que acceder al cerebro de la supercomputadora MAGI.

- Vaya ¿pero que es esto?, que raro no conozco estos datos que aparecen aquí- dijo al observar una extraña secuencia de datos que al instante desapareció de la pantalla sin dejar rastro – no puede ser habrán sido imaginaciones mías-.

De repente escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella y algo exaltada se dio la vuelta solo para encontrar detrás suyo a una chica peliazul que solo le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí señorita Ibuki?- la que habló fue Rei Ayanami la piloto del evangelion 00 que había terminado de cambiarse tras el incidente con Ireul y se disponía a marcharse cuando vio luz en la sala

-madre mía Rei menudo susto me has dado creí que eras un fantasma o que se yo jajajajajaajaajaja-

-no comprendo a que se refiere, los fantasmas no existen según tengo entendido- dijo ella con su típica expresión de frialdad

- no tiene importancia pero ¿que haces tu aquí todavía?, porque yo estoy terminando un trabajo que me encargo la doctora pero tu no se que estas haciendo aquí tan tarde-

- terminé de cambiarme y vi la luz, así que decidí acercarme aunque no se muy bien porque- dijo ella con un tono que casi era de extrañeza.

Esa respuesta le pareció muy extraña a Maya ya que Rei solía ser una persona que no se guiaba por los impulsos.

`` En fin se trata de Rei Ayanami, suele ser algo rara ´´ pensó Maya Ibuki mientras pensaba mas detenidamente en la respuesta de la muchacha de ojos rojos.

Rei avanzó hacia los monitores que se encontraban en la sala y en los cuales se podían ver muchos de los recognitos lugares de Nerv, entre ellos uno que le llamó particularmente la atención, el lugar donde se encontraban los tres subsistemas de MAGI: Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar y que horas antes habían sido atacados por el ángel.

-Rei ¿por que estas mirando ese lugar? dudo mucho que a ti te interese MAGI o algo relacionado con el trabajo de la doctora Akagi- dijo al ver a la chica centrarse en ese monitor.

-Como a afirmado a mi no me interesa el trabajo de la doctora ni tampoco MAGI pero siento que algo extraño esta sucediendo ahí- dijo esto con una voz tan segura que Maya se quedo atónita al oírla hablar así

-Bueno no se, yo lo veo todo en perfecto estado- dijo Maya e inmediatamente giró la cabeza solo para comprobar que se equivocaba, ya que de repente todos los datos que había en la pantalla empezaron a cambiar a otros diferentes y completamente desconocidos para ella

-Algo se ha despertado- comentó Rei por lo bajo pero Maya estaba tan centrada en intentar arreglar lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta.

-esto es imposible todos los datos de MAGI están cambiados pero no puede ser cosa del ángel lo destruimos y además no se detecta ningún patrón azul, como voy a arreglar esto-

De repente todas las luces de Nerv empezaron a parpadear y en el monitor Rei pudo observar como una figura se levantaba en medio de los tres subsistemas, pero cuando esta estaba a punto de mostrar su rostro el monitor se puso borroso.

-ahí dios mio esto no puede estar pasando es algo imposible totalmente, todo se ha vuelto loco- dijo Maya mientras se desesperaba profundamente presa del pánico y la impotencia.

Mientras tanto Rei solo observaba el resto de monitores que quedaban en funcionamiento en busca de la figura misteriosa que había visto antes.

-Rei por dios ¿pero que haces?, tenemos que movernos, no se hacer algo para parar esto y a ti lo único que te importa son esos malditos monitores- dijo enfurecida.

-tranquilícese, si se pone nerviosa solo conseguirá volverse irracional lo cual la convertirá en un blanco fácil- dice Rei con tranquilidad

-¿fácil, para que si se puede saber?-

-para lo que sea que es esto- responde Rei ante la pregunta de Maya mientras señala el monitor de la cámara situada en esa misma sala

-pero que demonios…- dice Maya mientras se acerca al monitor y observa horrorizada una extraña figura situada justo detrás de ambas chicas que esta a punto de tocar a Rei, la cual no se inmuta y únicamente sigue mirando la pantalla del monitor

-se acerca el momento- dice Rei y le lanza una mirada a Maya para que se de la vuelta.

Justo al mismo tiempo, ambas chicas se dan la vuelta esperando ver claramente el rostro de la figura pero nada mas girarse se dan cuenta de que fuese lo fuese lo que estaba detrás de ellas ya había desaparecido. Tras esto Maya se desmaya por culpa del shock que ha supuesto la experiencia vivida y Rei intenta hacer que reaccioné.

-señorita Ibuki no es el mejor momento para desmayarse, despierte- le dice Rei a Maya mientras la sujeta por los hombros y la sacude un poco pero sin resultado.

Entonces justo cuando Rei esta a punto de levantarse, la figura aparece detrás de ella y tras mostrar una sonrisa macabra la sujeta y la obliga a darse la vuelta para observar únicamente un rostro irreconocible que esta lleno de sangre. Ante esa visión terrorífica Rei siente por primera vez lo que es el autentico miedo e inevitablemente se desmaya al igual que Maya cayendo justo al lado de esta cuando la misteriosa figura la suelta y desaparece de nuevo entre las sombras. Después de la desaparición de la figura todo vuelve a la normalidad como si nada hubiese ocurrido, los datos, las luces… absolutamente todo y únicamente quedan las dos chicas inconscientes en la sala.

**FIN**

Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo de mi primera historia lo cual me emociona muchísimo. Pronto muy pronto expondré mi segundo capitulo a ver si les gusta porque a mi desde luego me gustara escribirlo para ustedes y si no es molestia comenten si les pareció interesante o no OK bueno chaito y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 2

**TESTIMONIO**

A la mañana siguiente de lo sucedido en aquella sala de Nerv que ahora parecía completamente normal, dos muchachas fueron encontradas inconscientes pero al parecer sanas y sin más daños que unos pocos rasguños.

-Rápido tenemos que llevar a ambas chicas a la enfermería para que se despierten cuanto antes- dijo evidentemente preocupado un hombre del personal de seguridad.

Tal y como el hombre ordenó, ambas muchachas fueron llevadas inmediatamente a la enfermería que se encontraba en Nerv ya que no requerían ser llevadas al hospital. La doctora Akagi fue informada de lo ocurrido y se dirigió allí para examinar a las dos chicas.

-buenos días- saludó la doctora a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba allí

-buenos días doctora Akagi, si desea hablar con las dos jóvenes este es el momento oportuno ya que están a punto de despertar-

-muchas gracias les echare un vistazo para ver como están, si no le importa-

-en absoluto pase por favor- la invitó a entrar el otro doctor

La doctora entró tranquilamente en la estancia y se sentó en una silla al lado de Maya Ibuki que parecía estar a punto de despertar.

-ummm… doctora Akagi ¿donde estoy? ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí?- dice Maya mientras se levanta ligeramente de la cama en donde estaba recostada

-no se preocupe señorita Ibuki se encuentra en la enfermería de Nerv y yo he venido para ver como se encuentran usted y Rei- le contesta Ritsuko

-es cierto Rei estaba conmigo ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-bien, esta aquí a su lado- dice Ritsuko mientras desliza la cortina que separa ambas camas de la enfermería hasta que se ve claramente el cuerpo de Rei Ayanami recostado en la otra cama- no sufrió daño alguno a parte de unos leves arañazos en los brazos-

-menos mal aunque no recuerdo ni que se llegara a desmayar-

-¿recuerda algo de lo sucedido?-

-apenas unos detalles, como que de repente los datos de MAGI se volvieron locos pero creo que hice algo para arreglarlo porque se soluciono todo ¿cierto?-

-cierto, todo estaba en perfecto estado cuando las encontraron o eso me han dicho-

-es un alivio saberlo-

-de acuerdo vuelva a dormirse y descanse, debe estar agotada y hoy no creo que ataque ningún ángel- dice la doctora mientras se levanta, coge la silla y la coloca de nuevo en el suelo al lado de la cama de Rei para después sentarse en ella y correr de nuevo la cortina

Pasada media hora Rei da señales de estar despertando y la doctora espera recibir más respuestas de ella que de Maya.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas, llevo mucho tiempo esperando para hablar contigo-

-doctora Akagi la paciencia es una gran virtud de la que usted parece carecer-responde Rei de manera contundente

-no tengo ganas de escuchar comentarios que no conducen a nada prefiero obtener respuestas- comenta Ritsuko evidentemente molesta por el comentario de Rei

-para obtener respuestas hay que hacer preguntas-

-muy bien aquí va mi primera y única pregunta ¿Qué ocurrió anoche en la sala en la que os encontrabais tú y la señorita Ibuki?-

-se lo contare desde el principio y procure no interrumpirme-.

Tras esto Rei relató lo sucedido la noche anterior haciendo especial hincapié en el lugar en donde apareció la figura, cosa que sin duda alarmó a la doctora Akagi lo cual Rei atribuyó a lo sucedido con Ireul el décimo primer ángel puesto que se había enterado de que la doctora había estado en aquella zona durante el ataque.

-Entonces ¿estas completamente segura de lo que me cuentas?- dijo algo sorprendida la doctora

-al 100%, no he omitido ningún detalle por mínimo que este podría haber sido- responde Rei segura de su historia

-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- grita de repente Maya desde el otro lado de la cortina la cual corre bruscamente-yo no recuerdo casi nada pero lo que cuentas no tiene sentido es imposible que un fantasma o lo que quiera que creíste ver estuviese allí porque no existe nada parecido-.

Tras el comentario de Maya, Ritsuko se pone en pie con una cara muy seria y le dice con un tono muy seco a Rei.

-Maya tiene razón lo que cuentas no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, lo mejor será que lo olvides- después de decir esto se marcha y da un portazo lo cual sobresalta un poco a Maya pero no a Rei que esta completamente segura de lo que vio

``puede que la señorita Ibuki no ande desencaminada y realmente se trate de algo que no existe, como un fantasma ´´ piensa Rei antes de dormirse profundamente.

**FIN**

E aquí mi segundo capitulo tal y como prometí lo he terminado bastante pronto y lo he publicado lo antes posible así que si les ha gustado y si no también coméntenlo para ver si merece la pena que siga escribiendo, ah por cierto la opción de reviews anónimos esta activa así que no se corten y dejen reviews aunque no estén registrados que no pasa nada, chaito


	3. Chapter 3

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 3

**COMIENZA EL TORMENTO**

Tras pasar la siguiente noche sin incidentes en la enfermería de Nerv y confirmar que tanto Maya como Rei no sufren ninguna clase de daño serio ambas vuelven a sus rutinas diarias. Maya tiene que volver a trabajar con Ritsuko Akagi mientras que Rei debe ir a la escuela como cada día.

-Así que volverás a clase tan pronto eh ¿no seria mejor que descansases un poco mas?- le dice Maya a Rei mientras termina de vestirse

-debo retomar mis clases a pesar de este incidente y no alterar mi rutina- contesta Rei con su típica voz monocorde

-bu bueno de acuerdo como quieras y siento haber contradicho tu historia pero reconócelo es imposible- tras decir esto Maya se marcha de la enfermería ya cambiada y Rei tras terminar también de cambiarse la sigue pero se va por un camino opuesto al de ella

``si no lo recuerda no me molestare en explicárselo ´´ piensa Rei mientras camina por los pasillo de Nerv.

Rei sale de Nerv y va caminando por la calle rumbo a su escuela, todavía era muy temprano pero ella era… puede que excesivamente puntual y siempre llegaba la primera. Esa mañana no era demasiado diferente de las demás ya que todo parecía normal como siempre, sin embargo un detalle curioso capto la atención de Rei. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la escuela encuentra justo en frente de ella una extraña bata blanca tirada en el suelo y movida por un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad poco propio de ella la toma en sus manos. Entonces mientras esta revisando la bata, de la manga de esta sale una mano femenina que la intenta coger por el cuello. Ella asustada tira la bata y cuando esta a punto de irla a recoger de nuevo….

-Buenos días Ayanami ¿te encuentras bien?-dice una voz masculina conocida para la chica

-hola Suzuhara, si me encuentro en perfecto estado- responde Rei a la pregunta mientras se da la vuelta y confirma que efectivamente se trata de su compañero de clase Toji Suzuhara

-vale de acuerdo, es solo que como te veía algo alterada me entró curiosidad-

-comprendo-dice Rei y se marcha rumbo a la entrada de la escuela para después ir directamente a los casilleros de los zapatos sin percatarse de que la bata había desaparecido

-espera un momento, oye si te moleste no fue mi intención vale yo solo vine un poco antes porque olvide algo aquí ayer y quería recuperarlo antes de que nadie lo viera, no para encontrarme contigo ni nada-

-he dicho que lo comprendo-dijo Rei algo harta de la situación y con un tono que claramente lo demostraba lo cual era extraño en ella

-vale vale- dijo y esperó a que la chica terminara de ponerse los otros zapatos para empezar a buscar lo que se le había quedado allí el día anterior.

Rei se fue a clase y se sentó en su pupitre de siempre pero no dejaba de pensar en el incidente ocurrido hace un momento.

``posiblemente tenga relación con lo sucedido en las instalaciones de Nerv, lo cual implicaría que sea lo que sea la figura que vi me esta buscando a mi ´´ reflexiona Rei mientras ve como el resto de sus compañeros van entrando a clase.

Los últimos en entrar son una pareja formada por una chica pelirroja y un chico con el pelo color café cuyos nombres eran Asuka Langley Soryu y Shinji Ikari y al igual que todas las mañanas estos dos personajes llegaban discutiendo o mas bien ella gritando y él aguantando el tiron.

-¿PERO PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE TARDAR TANTO EN CAMBIARTE? QUE LUEGO LLEGAMOS TARDE Y MIRA SOMOS LOS ULTIMOS, ALGUN DIA NOS PILLARA EL PROFESOR Y HASTA ESE DIA TU ESTARAS VIVO- dijo enfurecida Asuka con ese marcado acento alemán que tiene

-pero Asuka yo siempre tengo que hacerlo todo: limpiar la bañera cuando tú terminas, preparar el desayuno, recoger la mesa etc. Y todo eso además de bañarme, cambiarme y comer, yo solo no puedo con todo- se queja Shinji pero sin mucha convicción

-¿Y QUE, ME ESTAS ECHANDO LA CULPA A MI DE QUE TU SEAS UN TARDON Y NO PUEDAS HACER TU TRABAJO O QUE?-

-no es eso pero…-

-PUES ENTONCES YA ESTA, CALLATE Y VAMOS A SENTARNOS- sentenció la pelirroja y se dirigió a su asiento mientras Shinji hacia lo mismo.

Cuando se sentaron vieron al resto de sus amigos hablando y aprovecharon que el profesor no había llegado para acercarse y hablar un rato con ellos.

-Buenos días Hikari- dijo Asuka mas relajada a su amiga

-Buenos días Asuka, siéntate anda-

-Buenos días Shinji ¿Cómo estas esta mañana campeón?- dijo Toji burlonamente a su amigo

-Si ya te ha aplicado tu correctivo esa fiera que tienes por compañera de piso-comento Kensuke también burlándose de Shinji

-¿Qué has dicho Kensuke? porque me parece que no te he oído bien- le dijo Asuka con tono amenazante al muchacho

-nada nada tranquila era solo una tontería-

-exacto una tontería porque viene de un tonto jajajajajaajajjajaja- río Asuka al sentirse victoriosa

-bueno vamos a dejar las peleas por ahora y vamos a centrarnos en lo que Toji estaba contando- dice Hikari para calmar los ánimos y a su amiga

-bueno pues como iba diciendo, ayer se me quedó una cosa en los casilleros y vine a buscarla esta mañana muy temprano y entonces me encontré con Ayanami y…-

-oh no me digas que esto va sobre la niña modelo porque si es así no me interesa, seguro que no es nada nuevo- se apresuró a decir Asuka

-no te lances listilla y escucha, lo raro no es que me encontré con ella sino como me la encontré ,la vi agachada en el suelo como si fuese a recoger algo pero luego cuando mire no había nada y además cuando intente hablar con ella la note como exaltada y algo cabreada-

-¡Venga ya estas de coña!, Rei Ayanami la chica sin emociones cabreada y exaltada, tiene que ser una broma- afirmó Kensuke

-Ayanami no es una chica sin emociones solo que no sabe expresarlas-dijo Shinji por lo bajo pero fue claramente escuchado por los demás

-vaya por dios me lo imaginaba, ya estas defendiendo a tu novia- dijo Asuka para molestarle

-no es mi novia pero bueno no me llevo mal con ella-

-entonces Shinji compañero, ¿tu si crees lo que digo sobre ella?- comentó Toji entusiasmado

-supongo que si-respondió el susodicho

-Toji yo también te creo, pero bueno es un poco raro que Rei se comporte así siendo ella como es- dice Hikari tras la respuesta de Shinji

-¿raro?, venga ya es impensable-

-¿Qué es impensable señorita Langley?- dice el profesor que de repente aparece detrás de la alemana y le da un buen susto

-na na nada profesor es solo un comentario-

-pues ahórrese los comentarios y vaya a su pupitre, la clase comenzara de inmediato-

-si- dice desanimada la pelirroja y vuelve a su asiento al igual que Shinji que no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho su amigo sobre esa misteriosa chica peliazul.

Tras la conversación las clases continuaron con normalidad a no ser por algún chismorreo ocasional entre el grupo conocido como los tres chiflados. Rei Ayanami estaba centrada en el exterior como siempre mirando por la ventana.

``Algo malo va a pasar estoy convencida ´´ pensaba ella mientras miraba al exterior pero de repente se vio sorprendida por algo.

Como si de simple agua se tratase un hilo de sangre de color rojizo empezó a descender por el cristal de la ventana, lo cual hizo a la chica sobresaltarse un poco, pero decidida a comprobar si era real o solo un producto de su ahora confusa mente colocó su mano sobre ella y notó el calor que el espeso liquido desprendía.

``No puede ser ´´ pensó, pero sin embargo no apartó la mano, tenia que estar segura de lo que era.

Justo en aquel momento sintió que la sangre que estaba tocando tomaba otra forma y un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que esta se transformaba en dos manos idénticas a la que la había intentado agarrar esta mañana y que otra vez lo volvían a intentar.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-chilló Rei mientras se alejaba de las manos dando un brincó para después caer de su silla.

Todos sus compañeros observaban atónitos la escena, especialmente un chico de ojos azules.

-¿Señorita Ayanami se encuentra bien?- preguntó el profesor mientras veía a la chica sentada en el suelo observando la ventana-¿quiere que llame a alguien, se encuentra usted mal?-insistió al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la chica.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Rei Ayanami la ya conocida por ser una chica sin emociones en ese estado. Pero entonces se escuchó el rechinar de una silla y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver que Shinji Ikari se levantaba e iba a ayudar Rei Ayanami.

-Rei vamos ten cuidado, levántate- dijo él mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse en pie y a sentarse de nuevo

-gracias Ikari- dijo ella no dándose cuenta de que le acababa de dar las gracias al muchacho por culpa del shock y sentándose de nuevo.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear sobre los dos chicos y sobre lo que le acababa de pasar a la primera elegida, sin embargo nada más ocurrió y las clases terminaron con normalidad.

**FIN**

Bien no me he hecho esperar mas y he continuado con mi historia la verdad es que este capitulo me ha costado un poquito mas pero como siempre digo, al mal tiempo buena cara que lo disfruten y por fa comenten chaito.


	4. Chapter 4

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 4

**EL UNICO QUE ME COMPREDE**

A estas alturas ya todos los empleados de Nerv se habían enterado de la historia de Rei Ayanami y del incidente en la escuela que había sido comunicado inmediatamente por el profesor tal y como tenia este ordenado. Pero a ninguna de las personas le había afectado tanto los sucesos relatados como a la persona más importante de Nerv: el comandante Ikari.

-Fuyutsuki la situación a la que se ha visto expuesta Rei resulta muy peligrosa- dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-tiene razón comandante pero de momento no podemos hacer nada para detener lo que se avecina-

-sigo sin comprenderlo ¿como ha podido suceder, es que esa inepta de Akagi no sabe hacer su trabajo?- dijo cabreado el comandante

-la doctora Akagi no cometió ningún error cuando realizó la operación pero esta claro que no le gustó que lo hiciéramos - respondió Fuyutsuki

-si tal y como sospechamos nos enfrentamos a eso, la vida de Rei corre peligro y por lo tanto también nuestro plan- dijo algo mas calmado el comandante

- cierto pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada solo esperar- dijo Fuyutsuki y acto seguido se fue del despacho del comandante.

Tras todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y tras pasar toda la noche en vela, Rei Ayanami tenía que ir de nuevo a la escuela e intentar llevar a cabo su rutina diaria, lo cual le estaba resultando extrañamente difícil ya que el continuo estado de alerta en el que se encontraba le imposibilitaba llevar una existencia que ella ya consideraba normal.

``me observa, no se como lo hace pero me observa ´´ pensaba mientras caminaba mirando a ambos lados nerviosa pero con su rostro típico.

Poco tiempo después llegó a la escuela y vio que en la entrada de esta había un autobús preparado para salir e inmediatamente lo recordó.

``Hoy teníamos una excursión a la playa de Tokio 3 ´´ al recordarlo sintió una extraña sensación dentro de ella similar a un escalofrío que la preocupaba.

Ella Rei Ayanami, la chica a la cual unos días atrás no le hubiese importado si tenia que ir o no a la playa de repente sentía pánico al pensar en la posibilidad de marcharse de allí. Rei entró en clase, esta vez llegaba con algo más de retraso de lo habitual, pero aun así era temprano todavía. Ocho o nueve compañeros suyos ya habían llegado, entre los cuales se encontraba Shinji ya que Asuka le había hecho levantarse una hora antes para que no se retrasaran y que ahora estaba mirando a Rei extrañado por verla llegar después de él.

-Has visto Shinji, hoy Rei llega tarde y ayer se cae de su silla sin explicación alguna, aquí esta pasando algo raro- le dice Toji que también se encontraba ya en clase a su amigo

-¿que? si si cierto Toji- dice este sorprendido por la frase de Toji

-si te preocupa deberías ir y preguntarle como esta, al fin y al cabo sois amigos ¿no?-

-bueno yo la considero mi amiga pero no se si ella pensara lo mismo de mi- dijo Shinji contestando a su pregunta

-pues ve luego y compruébalo-.

Shinji se quedo callado pensando en la propuesta de su amigo mientras observaba como la chica en vez de seguir su tradicional rutina y sentarse mirando por la ventana esta vez permanecía de pie mirando al frente.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo el profesor tras entrar en clase

-Buenos días profesor- contestaron todos al unísono excepto cierta pelirroja que estaba tan pendiente de hablar con su amiga de pelo color castaño que ni se dio cuenta de su entrada

-disculpe señorita Langley, pero lo que esta usted hablando con la señorita Hokari es mas importante que saludarme a mi- dijo el profesor mirando seriamente a Asuka

-claro que no profesor, pero es que estoy emocionada con la excursión y le estaba comentando a Hikari lo mucho que me interesa ver las formaciones rocosas que han quedado después del segundo impacto- dijo Asuka para salir del paso

-Eso es cierto clase, porque lo que vamos a estudiar serán las formaciones rocosas que ha mencionado la señorita Langley-empezó a explicar el profesor sin darse cuenta del cambio de tema que había hecho, dejando a Asuka con una sonrisa en la boca al saberse victoriosa

-Profesor ¿podemos ir saliendo ya de la clase e ir subiendo al autobús?- preguntó un alumno que inmediatamente salió corriendo al ver que el profesor le decía que si con la cabeza.

Todos los demás alumnos imitaron a su compañero y salieron disparados nada mas vieron la respuesta afirmativa del profesor, excepto Rei que no sabia lo que pasaba pero sentía que no debía ir.

-No se que pasa últimamente pero ese pesado profesor debe haberla tomado conmigo porque no sabe hacer otra cosa que echarme la bronca- dice Asuka nada mas llegar al autobús y asegurarse de que no es escuchada por el susodicho profesor

-Tranquila Asuka no creo que la haya tomado contigo, es solo que últimamente estas muy habladora y puede que eso le moleste- le respondía su amiga Hikari

-Bueno te daré la razón por esta vez, pero como vuelva a decirme algo tendrás que retirar lo que has dicho-

-vale lo haré- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras tanto Shinji observó que Rei estaba sola y pensó que esa era su oportunidad para acercarse un poco mas a ella y preguntarle por su estado, pero aunque sabia que Rei era una persona con la que se podía hablar ya que no era igual que las demás y siempre escuchaba lo que él le decía estaba muy nervioso por tener que hablarle. Aun así se armó con todo el valor del que disponía y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Buenos días Ayanami- dijo algo nervioso

-buenos días Ikari- contestó ella

-escucha a lo mejor te suena un poco extraño pero como veo que no tienes pareja para ir a la excursión ni yo tampoco ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?- dijo con la voz temblorosa y temiendo que la respuesta de la chica fuese un rotundo no

-no me importa ir contigo pero efectivamente me llama poderosamente la atención que no vayas con Soryu, Suzuhara o Aida- dijo ella con su tono habitual

-Bueno Asuka va a ir con Hikari y Toji con Kensuke así que bueno…- se quedo cortado pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decirle y aunque no estaba muy convencido de ello dijo- aprovechare para ir contigo y así hablar y conocernos mejor vale-

-vale- contestó Rei y acto seguido subió al autobús seguida de Shinji.

Una vez hubieron subido todos al autobús este arrancó y se dirigió rumbo a la playa, Shinji y Rei se sentaron casi al final del autobús, a ambos parecía no molestarles el estar tan alejados ya que a ambos les gustaba la tranquilidad, pero para el resto de sus amigos no era así ya que se habían sentado todos

en los primeros asientos. Shinji saco su SDAT y se lo puso, Rei estaba distraída mirando por la ventana cuando de repente sintió como alguien la tocaba de repente y se dio la vuelta exaltada y respirando agitadamente.

-tranquila Ayanami tranquila, solo quería saber si querías escuchar un poco de música- le dijo Shinji a Rei mientras le ofrecía un auricular

-Ikari por favor si deseas continuar este viaje conmigo te agradecería que no me tocases por la espalda sin avisar- respondió ella y cogió el auricular que él le ofrecía y se lo puso en la oreja.

-de de acuerdo- dijo él

Shinji intentó concentrarse en la música que estaba escuchando pero no dejaba de pensar en lo rara que estaba Rei y no paraba de observarla en busca de alguna pista que le indicara lo que le pasaba, por su parte Rei estaba absorta escuchando la música y recordando los sucesos que habían tenido lugar los días anteriores y sintiendo de nuevo ese escalofrío al pensar en que eso pudiese volver a pasar.

``Inexplicablemente estoy temiendo por mi bienestar ¿que habrá causado esto en mí? ´´ pensó, pero de repente sus pensamientos se concentraron en otra cosa. Empezó a escuchar un sonido extraño a través del auricular que tenía, un sonido similar al de una caída y al de un impacto tras esa caída.

Rei no sabia que hacer, no sabía si formaba parte de la música ya que casi nunca escuchaba nada solo en contadas ocasiones cuando caminaba por la calle, así que en un principio no dijo nada sobre el extraño sonido.

`` Si Ikari lo esta escuchando también y no dice nada es porque es algo normal ´´ razonó ella pero tras un rato el extraño sonido de la caída y el impacto tras esta no cesaba, así que se empezó a poner nerviosa y se quitó el auricular rápidamente.

Shinji no se dio cuenta de ello porque tenia los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba centrarse en la música, así que Rei se tranquilizó he intentó olvidarlo agachando la cabeza y colocando su mano sobre el asiento delantero. Justo entonces notó una sensación fría en su mano y como unos dedos se movían sobre esta arrastrándose como si quisieran alcanzar otra parte de ella.

``Esta ocurriendo otra vez ¿Por qué? ´´ pensaba aterrada mientras descubría que la parte que querían alcanzar esos dedos era su cuello.

Poco a poco los dedos se fueron situando en torno a su cuello pero antes de que estos pudieran ejercer presión sobre el, Rei levantó la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con la figura de rostro sangriento que había visto en Nerv. Rei abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero antes de que pudiera gritar otros dedos esta vez mas calientes taparon su boca. Se sorprendió al girar la cabeza a un lado y ver que se trataba de los dedos de Shinji.

-Ayanami por favor no grites o todos se darán la vuelta y no te dejaran en paz en todo el día- le dijo Shinji a lo que ella respondió agitando la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Después de unos minutos que le sirvieron a Rei para relajarse, Shinji apartó la mano de su boca y miró por la ventana del autobús.

-Mira ya hemos llegado, vamos a bajar- le dijo Shinji a Rei y le cogió la mano para que bajase del autobús.

Tras arrastrarla fuera del vehiculo, Shinji respiró hondo y le hizo una señal a Rei para que hiciese lo mismo, esta lo imitó y respiró hondo al igual que el muchacho lo cual la hizo calmarse bastante.

-Esta bien respirar aire puro de vez en cuando-

-cierto pero Ikari, te importaría soltarme la mano ya estoy mejor- dijo Rei con frialdad como siempre

-si claro perdona- se disculpó Shinji

-no hace falta que te disculpes, gracias por lo de antes- le contestó y se fue de su lado

-no no ahí de que-dijo Shinji atónito dado que Rei Ayanami le había dado las gracias por segunda vez en lo que iba de semana.

Por su parte Rei, tras marcharse se sentó en la arena y se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido de nuevo con esa figura, de la cual estaba convencida de una cosa, que era un fantasma o algo proveniente del mas allá. Pero Shinji no satisfecho todavía, seguía preocupado por Rei y decidió, ya que había llegado hasta allí, sentarse a su lado y pedirle una explicación.

-Ayanami escucha no quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido pero puedo saber que te preocupa, ya no actúas como antes estas mas nerviosa y agitada de la normal y…- intento seguir hablando pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la joven

-Ikari ¿alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que todo aquello que conoces y que crees cierto se desmorona y todo lo imposible, todo lo irreal se vuelve cierto?- pregunta ella mientras mira el océano

-la verdad es que creo que tuve esa misma sensación cuando llegue a Tokio 3 y me obligaron a luchar contra un ángel, cosa que yo no creía que existiese-contesto él mientras miraba a la chica

-y si yo te dijese que aquello que me acecha y aquello que me produce una sensación que tú conoces por el nombre de miedo es algo que atenta contra toda lógica ¿tú me creerías?-

- si me lo dijeses tú supongo que si te creería, eres la persona más cuerda que conozco así que por muy raro que sea lo que me cuentes yo creo que seria verdad- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras- pero escucha Ayanami ¿algo te esta acechando?- pregunto él preocupado

-creo que si, es algo totalmente nuevo y aterrador para mi, tanto que por las noches en la oscuridad de mi apartamento ya no me siento segura, realmente creo que como he dicho antes esto me produce miedo- dijo ella haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra miedo.

En aquel momento justo cuando ella terminó de hablar, Shinji sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-Mira Ayanami esto es un mechero, yo lo considero mi mechero de la suerte, me lo dio mi tío antes de venir aquí a él también le daba suerte o al menos eso me dijo, quédatelo y cuando tengas miedo por la noche enciéndelo y así te protegerá- dijo él y entonces le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa cosa que ella correspondió con otra sonrisa igual de hermosa que no estaba muy acostumbrada a dar pero que esta vez sintió ganas de hacerlo.

**FIN**

Bueno he terminado otro capitulo esta vez se me ha hecho mas largo que el resto porque quería incluir todo lo posible sobre la pareja de Rei y Shinji que particularmente me encanta, en fin ya saben si les ha gustado comenten y si no también espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 5

**UNA HISTORIA INVEROSIMIL**

Tras estar un rato sonriéndose, Rei y Shinji se levantaron y se pusieron a caminar por la playa mientras todos sus compañeros se metían un poco en el agua o se dedicaban a tirarse arena.

-Entonces ¿te importaría mucho contarme lo que te ocurre? Supongo que así yo podría hacerme una idea de lo que te causa miedo- dijo Shinji temiendo molestar a Rei con su pregunta

-ya conté lo que me ocurrió, pero mi historia se vio ridiculizada por la aplastante lógica de que es algo imposible- dijo esta

-no te preocupes ya te he dicho que yo te creeré, además viéndote tan afectada supongo que tiene que ser cierto-

El argumento de Shinji no tenia mucho peso pero sin embargo bastó para convencer a Rei de que podía confiar en el chico. Rei esperó a que estuvieran un poco más alejados de los demás y entonces le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ahora, incluso lo que creía que era la figura.

-Vaya ¿de verdad crees que todos esos sucesos tienen que ver con algo del mas allá?- dijo él sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

-eso es algo que solo sospecho y que no he podido confirmar aun, pero sin embargo lo que sea que me persigue no es de este mundo-

-¿y como sabes que te persigue a ti y que no esta aquí por otro motivo?- preguntó Shinji

-realmente eso tampoco lo he podido confirmar pero tengo la sensación se que soy yo su objetivo-

-bueno, si lo sientes así puede que en verdad te busqué a ti pero no se que hacer para ayudarte-

-no necesito mas ayuda, solo confirmar mis sospechas- respondió ella fríamente lo cual entristeció un poco a chico

Pero desde luego ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría entonces.

-Caray menuda historia, será mi mejor reportaje- era la voz de Kensuke Aida que estaba en compañía de su cámara

-Kensuke escucha, ni se te ocurra contarlo por ahí vale por favor- dijo Shinji suplicante

-tranquilo no lo contare pero yo creo que deberías compartirlo con Toji y el resto, bueno para que estés mas tranquila- le dijo Kensuke a Rei

-no necesito contárselo a nadie mas- respondió esta

-vale vale no pasa nada- dijo y acto seguido se fue

-mira Rei yo me voy con él vale y tranquila que yo si te creo- dijo Shinji y se fue tras Kensuke.

Entonces Rei se quedó sola, pero sin embargo tras todo lo sucedido se sentía insegura al encontrarse en ese estado de soledad y decidió ir lo mas cerca posible del resto de sus compañeros. Tras caminar un poco Shinji alcanzó a Kensuke

-eh Kensuke espera un momento- le dijo para que se detuviera

-¿Qué pasa Shinji amigo?-le preguntó inocentemente

-escucha conozco esa cara y te suplico que por favor no enseñes el video, Ayanami esta muy afectada y no le conviene que se entere nadie mas- dijo Shinji en tono de suplica

-pero Shinji no se, es una gran historia podría hasta hacer una película y creo firmemente que la gente debe saberlo todo-

-no te dejare mostrar ese video Kensuke- le dijo a su amigo con seguridad algo raro en él

-ah si ¿y que harás para que no lo enseñe?- preguntó Kensuke desafiante

-esto- respondió Shinji y rápidamente le arrebato la cámara de sus manos para luego sacar de esta la cinta y tirarla el mar

-Shinji tío ¿pero porque has hecho eso?- le dijo Kensuke mientras corría hacia el agua para intentar recuperar su cinta.

Entonces escucharon la llamada del profesor para que volviesen a subir al autobús y Kensuke se dio por vencido, desanimado se dirigió hacia el autobús seguido de Shinji que estaba contento por haber evitado que todo se supiese. Había caído la noche en los cuarteles de Nerv y todos los empleados que se encontraban allí todavía estaban muy ocupados excepto ciertas personas que se dedicaban a chismorrear en la cafetería.

-Yo la verdad no se si creerme semejante cuento, aunque la verdad me extraña que sea Rei quien lo haya contado- decía una mujer de pelo violeta

-bueno es verdad Misato, puede que la historia sea extraña pero a lo mejor ella lo cree de verdad - dice Maya Ibuki

-pues chica no se que decirte, Rei siempre me había parecido una chica cuerda y con los pies en la tierra y que de repente le de por decir eso, me preocupa- dice Misato con un evidente gesto de preocupación

-buenas noches chicas, Misato ¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?- pregunta con tono seductor Kaji, el tío mas ligon de Nerv

-buenas noches señor Kaji, solo estábamos comentando el incidente que nos ocurrió a mi y a Rei Ayanami-

-ah si ya me lo han contado, la verdad es que es muy extraño todo lo que os ocurrió, pero dime Maya ¿todo lo que contó Rei es cierto?-

-yo no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero estoy segura de que es completamente imposible que ocurriera eso- respondió Maya

-escucha Kaji no seas metiche vale, esta claro que lo que ocurrió fue algo muy distinto así que tranquilito- dice Misato con tono de enfado

-pues yo de ti estaría abierta a cualquier tipo de explicación posible a lo sucedido porque en Nerv ocurren cosas muy raras- dijo Kaji con misterio.

Justo después de hablar, Kaji se marchó y dejó solas a las dos mujeres para que siguieran hablando, pero en otro lugar de Nerv había una mujer que no estaba por la labor precisamente de hablar ya que estaba muy ocupada investigando con su portátil.

-no conseguiré nada si sigo buscando aquí, tengo que acceder a otros archivos- la que hablaba era Ritsuko Akagi que tecleaba desesperada en su portátil para encontrar la información que estaba buscando.

Y su estado no era precisamente el más pulcro del lugar ya que se encontraba sin su bata, fumando un cigarrillo agitadamente y con el pelo completamente revuelto, pero tenia un motivo para encontrarse en ese estado, había pasado estos últimos días buscando el video de la cámara de la sala en la que había tenido lugar el incidente con Rei y Maya.

-por fin aquí, aquí esta ese maldito video- dijo Ritsuko eufórica mientras accedía a el.

El video estaba un poco borroso pero se podían distinguir los detalles clave, Ritsuko observó como de repente algo, una especie de sombra que no se distinguía bien por la poca visibilidad, se situaba detrás de Rei y estiraba su brazo para tocarla pero antes de que se viera nada mas las luces empezaron a parpadear como estaba pasando en el video y de repente el portátil se apagó.

-¿Estas ahí verdad? Si quieres aparecer me da igual, haz lo que se te venga en gana como siempre- dijo Ritsuko tranquilamente como si no le afectara lo que estaba pasando

`` seguro que no se atreve a verse cara a cara conmigo ´´ pensó relajada mientras cruzaba las piernas

-AQUÍ ESTOY VEN DE UNA VEZ- gritó Ritsuko pero justo entonces la silla sobre la que estaba sentada se deslizó hacia atrás haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo golpeándose contra la mesa

-¿pero que haces, crees que con eso es suficiente para asustarme?- dijo Ritsuko furibunda mientras se tocaba la frente y comprobaba que tenia un poco de sangre- ¿tienes ganas de verme sangrar? pues disfrútalo porque durara poco, es solo un rasguñito- dijo mientras se levantaba y andaba un poco hacia la puerta.

Pero justo cuando estaba a medio camino de la puerta, la figura misteriosa se apareció justo detrás de ella, y Ritsuko notó una respiración entrecortada en su nuca, después solo pudo sentir como dos manos se colocaban a su espalda y la empujaban violentamente lanzándola por los aires y golpeándola contra la puerta que se desquebrajo al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de la doctora. Ritsuko tras reventar la puerta, se dio también contra la pared y calló al suelo dolorida y gritando.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh maldita sea ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaba sin contenerse mientras sentía como sangraba mas al haberse abierto la herida de su frente.

En ese momento alzó un poco la cabeza y vio como la figura de rostro sangriento se colocaba debajo del marco de la puerta, ahora destrozada y rota en el suelo, y sonreía macabramente, pero sin embargo desapareció sin dejar rastro al escuchar como se acercaban Misato, Kaji y Maya, que se encontraban cerca, para socorrer a Ritsuko. Tras esto Misato llevó a Ritsuko a la enfermería y le curó la herida de la cabeza con un vendaje y le colocó otro alrededor de la cintura para recolocarle las costillas.

-No me lo puedo creer Ritsuko ¿pero que se supone que estabas haciendo para terminar rompiendo una puerta con tu cuerpo?- dijo Misato echándole la bronca a su amiga

-no te interesa saberlo créeme y ¡ah! que daño ten mas cuidado- se quejó Ritsuko

-tú si que tendrías que haber tenido cuidado para no ir a darte de bruces contra una puerta y encima ahora tendrás que pagarla de tu bolsillo-

-no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, limítate a curarme vale- le dijo Ritsuko a Misato

-de acuerdo marimandona- le contestó Misato y siguió colocándole vendas a su amiga que ahora mostraba un rostro de preocupación.

**FIN**

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, esta vez nuestra figura misteriosa ha decidido que otra persona fuese su objetivo, se me ocurrió esto porque no tenia mucho sentido que atormentase solo a Rei así que se me ocurrió poner a Ritsuko de victima lo cual espero que les haya gustado así que si ese es el caso coméntenme el capitulo por favor y si no también. Además quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo la historia, y por supuesto también a las personas que me han dejado reviews, solo me falta deciros que por favor no os cohibáis y comentadme la historia aunque no estéis registrados, chaito.


	6. Chapter 6

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 6

**TE CREO**

Una vez se hizo de día, Ritsuko relató lo que le había ocurrido pero en vez de contar la verdad explicó que estaba borracha y que por eso se golpeó contra la puerta y nadie le pidió ninguna otra explicación, simplemente se limitaron a creer la versión de la doctora. Pero tanto el comandante Ikari como el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki conocían la fuerza sobrenatural que se ocultaba tras el incidente.

-Fuyutsuki este ataque no a sido casualidad- dijo Gendo

-yo también lo creo comandante, la situación se esta tornando mas violenta que antes-

-sin duda quiere demostrarnos que no le importa nada hacer lo que sea necesario para acabar con su objetivo-

-¿usted piensa que su objetivo es Rei?- preguntó Fuyutsuki

-Rei y seguramente alguien mas pero todavía no puedo aventurarme a decir quien- afirmó rotundo el comandante.

El día continuaba fuera de Nerv para Rei Ayanami, desde el incidente del autobús no le había vuelto a pasar nada raro pero ella presentía que aquello todavía no había acabado. Ya era tarde comparado con la hora a la que solía llegar así que intentó apresurarse pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Pos como os lo cuento, eso fue lo que estaban hablando Rei y Shinji ayer en la playa- le dijo Kensuke al resto de sus amigos que ya se encontraban en la escuela

-venga ya Kensuke te lo estas inventando como va decirle eso Rei a Shinji por dios, Rei es una chica inteligente no puede creer en esas cosas- afirmó Toji

-bueno con lo rara que esta últimamente yo creo que eso podría ser verdad, no la historia sino que ella se la crea- dijo Hikari

-yo opino igual que tú Hikari, seguro que esa de tanto pilotar el EVA se ha quedado pa ya, ya sabía yo que no valía para esto- dijo Asuka en tono triunfante

-Asuka, Rei es una gran piloto- dijo Shinji que de repente apareció detrás de Kensuke sorprendiendo a todos con su llegada

-ja ya me imaginaba que saldrías en defensa de tu novia- dijo después Asuka burlona

-e ella no es mi novia, y Kensuke te dije que no contaras nada de lo que escuchaste en la playa-

-no perdona tú solo me dijiste que no enseñara el video que grabe, no que no contase la historia- afirmó Kensuke

-pero serás… bueno por favor que nadie cuente nada de esto por ahí de verdad, a Ayanami no le conviene que esto se sepa- suplicó Shinji a sus amigos

-de acuerdo no diré nada- contestó Toji

-yo tampoco- contestó después Hikari

-bueno yo no diré nada pero no por hacerte un favor a ti ni a la niña modelo, solo lo haré porque seguro que si lo cuento nadie se lo creería- respondió Asuka.

Minutos más tarde llegó Rei y se sentó como siempre en su asiento, intentando ocultar el pánico que le producía ahora ese lugar lo cual hacia muy bien y nadie notó nada, excepto cierto chico de cabello color café que se fijó en la incomodidad de la chica.

-buenos días clase- dijo el profesor mientras entraba en el aula

-buenos días profesor- respondieron los alumnos

-veamos si hoy se pone de malas conmigo-

-Asuka por dios no te enfrentes al profesor o terminaras mal- le advirtió Hikari a su amiga

-tranquila yo no diré nada pero vamos a ver si hoy se cabrea por algo-le contestó Asuka a Hikari.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y tal y como dijo Hikari el profesor no le tenía manía a Asuka así que esta se tuvo que tragar sus palabras y marcharse a casa con Shinji al terminar el horario escolar.

-Bueno hoy nos toca limpiar la clase a mí y a Rei Ayanami así que por favor Rei no te marches todavía vale-le dijo Hikari a Rei mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Ambas muchachas cogieron los utensilios de limpieza y empezaron con sus respectivas labores, Rei se encargaba de limpiar las mesas y de fregar el suelo mientras que Hikari se ocupaba de limpiar las sillas y los cristales, cosa que Rei se había negado a hacer lo cual era extraño en ella ya que nunca se negaba a hacer nada.

-Oye Rei estas muy rara ¿porque no quieres limpiar los cristales?-

-no hay ningún motivo en especial para que me haya negado ha hacerlo- dice esta con su típica voz monocorde

-mira no te molestes, pero Kensuke nos contó lo que le dijiste en la playa a Shinji, ¿tú lo crees de verdad?- le preguntó Hikari a una sorprendida Rei

-lo que yo crea es irrelevante lo importante es que ocurrió-

-Vaya así que de verdad lo crees, es impresionante no me hubiese esperado una historia así de nadie y menos de ti-

-deduzco que tú tampoco me crees- dijo sin darle mucha importancia Rei

-pues no mucho pero tranquila que no se lo diré a nadie más, ni tampoco Kensuke ni Toji ni siquiera Asuka-.

Entonces mientras Hikari hablaba un extraño reflejo apareció en el cristal que estaba limpiando pero ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta.

-escucha yo no creo que estés loca solo que esa historia es completamente absurda ¿como es posible que los fantasmas existan?- preguntó Hikari

-yo no he afirmado que existan, solo sospecho que podría tratarse de una criatura del mas allá- respondió Rei con su típica voz.

Tras decir esto las luces comenzaron a parpadear sin previo aviso y Rei se alarmó un poco suponiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-ya esta aquí- dijo seriamente Rei

-¿pe pero qué estas diciendo, que ocurre?-preguntó Hikari asustada por el repentino parpadeo de las luces

-Hokari te aconsejo que te alejes del aula- le advirtió Rei.

Hikari asustada y muy nerviosa intentó seguir el consejo de Rei pero al intentar ir hacia la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe y no se podía abrir, dejando a las dos chicas encerradas. En ese momento Hikari se dio la vuelta y observó aterrorizada como una figura alta pero de aspecto femenino se situaba detrás de Rei e intentaba cogerla por el cuello.

-Rei por dios agáchate agáchate deprisa- dijo aterrada señalando a la figura

-no lo conseguirás- dijo Rei y acto seguido cogió una silla que tenia en frente de ella y se dio la vuelta para intentar golpear a la figura, pero como le había pasado en otras ocasiones la figura había desaparecido.

-no no puede ser es imposible ¿pero que era eso Rei?-le pregunto atemorizada Hikari

-lo que según tú es algo absurdo- respondió seria Rei

-pero entonces todo lo que contaste era verdad, esa criatura existe, dime ¿es un fantasma de verdad?-

-cada vez estoy mas convencida de que mis sospechas son ciertas-afirma Rei

-escucha Rei, esto tenemos que contárselo a los demás así creerán tu historia-

-me parece irrelevante que los demás crean mi historia-

-pero no puedes pasar tu sola por esto, déjame ayudarte vale te prometo que te creerán todos y que te ayudaremos con esto- le prometió Hikari a Rei.

Rei no estaba muy convencida, sin embargo le daba igual que Hikari la ayudara o no así que decidió dejarla para ver si cambiaban las cosas.

-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es recuperar la cinta que Shinji le quitó a Kensuke y que tiró al mar, si no recuerdo mal Kensuke dijo que la cámara y la cinta eran sumergibles por si ocurría algún imprevisto- le contó Hikari a Rei- tenemos que ir a la playa en taxi y recuperar la cinta después llamaremos a los chicos para que vayan a casa de Kensuke a verla-

Rei no dijo nada solo asintió y salió de la escuela después de Hikari, acto seguido Hikari sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a un taxi para que las llevara a la playa. Una vez hubieron llegado al lugar Hikari se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se metió en el agua para buscar, Rei la imitó y buscó también.

-estate atenta seguro que esta por ahí, Kensuke nos contó que este era el lugar-

- la corriente del agua puede haber arrastrado la cinta pero supongo que como esta en calma no la habrá llevado muy lejos-dedujo Rei.

Justo entonces sintió como algo le sujetaba el tobillo desde debajo del agua, Rei reconocía perfectamente esa sensación fría y sabia que se trataba de la figura pero antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta para comprobarlo, lo que la tenia agarrada tiró de su tobillo y ella cayó estrepitosamente al agua.

-Rei Rei ¿estas bien?- dijo Hikari mientras acudía a ayudar a la chica pero para cuando llegó lo que tenia sujeta a Rei ya había desaparecido.

Rei se levantó como si nada y siguió buscando bajo la mirada de preocupación de su compañera y tuvo la suerte de ver algo brillar entre unas rocas y que efectivamente se trataba de la cinta.

-Aquí esta la prueba- dijo y luego se la entregó a Hikari que confirmó que se trataba de la cinta de Kensuke

-venga vamos a llamar a los demás, estoy segura de que aquí tiene que haber algo-.

Hikari llamó a otro taxi y después a Kensuke para que lo tuviera todo listo y avisara al resto. Era ya de noche cuando las dos chicas llegaron a casa de Kensuke en donde las estaban esperando todos.

-Bueno me alegra ver que habéis recuperado mi cinta, porque la verdad me costó muy cara-dijo Kensuke

-yo no se que hago aquí supongo que tenia curiosidad jijijijijijiji-rió Toji

-yo tampoco se porque he venido pudiendo haberme quedado en la cama- dijo algo alterada Asuka

-yo creo que hemos hecho bien viniendo así comprobareis que todo es cierto- dijo Shinji algo entusiasmado

-pues claro que si, ahora lo veréis todos-dijo Hikari muy segura de sus palabras.

Entonces Kensuke puso la cinta en el video y apagó las luces, entonces todos escucharon atentamente la conversación entre Shinji y Rei.

-Esto es muy guay da hasta miedo y todo- dijo Kensuke emocionado

-pues yo digo que esto no hay quien se lo crea- afirmó rotundamente Asuka.

En ese momento se empezó a divisar en la pantalla, justo detrás de Rei, una figura similar a la que perseguía a la chica desde hace días.

-Pero mirad eso- dijo sorprendido Toji

-es es imposible pero esta ahí de verdad- dijo después Kensuke

Asuka también estaba sorprendida pero no dijo nada, los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran Rei porque sabia de sobra que su historia era cierta, Shinji porque él ya creía a Rei desde un principio y Hikari porque acaba de comprobar que todo era cierto. Entonces Hikari notó como una mano le tocaba el brazo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron Hikari y los demás al unísono, excepto Rei, antes de que Kensuke encendiera la luz

-PERO ASUKA POR DIOS ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?-le gritó Hikari a su amiga

-mujer no te enfades si era solo una broma para relajar la tensión-

-pero que broma ni que leches Asuka por dios que casi nos da algo-le dijo Toji a la pelirroja

-oye pues si no te ha gustado te aguantas, venga ya hombre ese video no hay quien se lo crea-

-pues a mi me parece que ya todos creemos a Ayanami ¿verdad?- dijo Shinji desafiando a Asuka

-si- dijeron Toji, Kensuke y Hikari

-bueno pues como queráis, vámonos ya a casa que se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Asuka y después se fue

-hasta mañana chicos-dijo Shinji y se fue detrás de la alemana

-adiós- dijo Rei fríamente y se marchó

-chicos a mi me da miedo irme ahora ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa Kensuke?-dijo Hikari con miedo en la voz

-si creo que yo también me quedo-dijo Toji

-pues se lo diré a mi madre- dijo Kensuke y salió de la habitación para hablar con su madre.

**FIN**

Muy bien aquí les dejo otro capitulo terminado, la verdad es que este me ha costado lo suyo porque quería meter tantas cosas que no sabia por donde empezar pero en fin aquí esta, también me gustaría darle de nuevo las gracias a todas la personas que me han dejado un review, sabed que esos comentarios me ayudan a continuar escribiendo, y como siempre os digo comentádmelo si os gusta y si no pues también, ¡venga alegría! chaito.


	7. Chapter 7

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 7

**MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

Tras la extraña noche pasada, los ya considerados amigos de Rei creían totalmente en su historia pero sin embargo había muchas personas que todavía consideraban que lo que contaba la chica era una locura. Entre ellos muchos empleados de Nerv a los cuales Rei iba a tener que ver hoy ya que comenzaban de nuevo las pruebas de sincronización.

-Fíjate esa es la chica-

-¿la que contó esa historia tan rara?-

-si si esa es, que fuerte nunca me lo hubiese esperado de ella- comentaban algunos empleados de Nerv mientras veían pasar a Rei.

Estos cuchicheos no molestaban a Rei en absoluto porque le daban igual lo que dijeran de ella, sin embargo el motivo principal era que estaba más pendiente de controlar su situación en cada momento ya que sentía la presencia de la figura por todas las zonas de Nerv.

-Buenos días Ayanami ¿estas preparada para tus pruebas?- le preguntó cordialmente Misato a la muchacha

-estoy dispuesta a realizar las pruebas de inmediato Mayor, si me permite ir a cambiarme- dijo esta con su típica voz que no denotaba ninguna emoción

-vale como quieras ve a cambiarte, empezaremos ahora mismo nada mas lleguen Shinji y Asuka-

-entendido- contestó Rei y entró en los vestuarios para cambiarse

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Asuka y Shinji y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos vestuarios tras saludar a Misato.

-Dios que sueño tengo, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para hacer ninguna estupida prueba de sincronización- dijo Asuka con evidente cansancio

-las pruebas son necesarias para controlar nuestro desempeño con el Eva Soryu- dijo Rei tranquilamente mientras se ponía su plug suit

-claro como no, tú siempre tan responsable, pues que sepas que no me creo tus cuentos a pesar de ese maldito video-

-no me importa si me crees o no, para mi eso es irrelevante-

-pero como te atreves, gracias a que yo piloto el EVA estamos todos vivos, lo que yo opine siempre es importante-

-realmente gracias a que Ikari pilota el EVA estamos todos vivos-

-por favor no me digas que tu también sales en defensa de tu novio, esto es increíble- dijo Asuka mientras se ponía su plug suit

-él no es mi novio, solo te digo lo que demuestran los datos-

-si si tú niégalo igual que él que cuanto mas lo hagáis menos significado tiene jajajajaajajajajaj- rió Asuka, cosa que Rei ignoró y se marchó.

Al salir se encontró con Shinji que ya había terminado de cambiarse y este se acercó a ella

-Hola Ayanami dime ¿te encuentras mejor? ¿Esa criatura ha vuelto a aparecer?- le preguntó Shinji

-no ha aparecido mas tras el incidente en la playa-

-si es verdad, Hikari nos contó lo ocurrido tanto en la playa como en la escuela, escucha yo creo que realmente va detrás de ti debes tener cuidado-

-yo estoy convencida de ello, la única conexión entre todos los incidentes soy yo y no hace falta que te preocupes ya tengo cuidado- dijo ella secamente

-vale- respondió él un poco decepcionado.

Después de salir Asuka del vestuario, todos los pilotos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus EVAS pero tanto Shinji como Rei intercambiaron los suyos.

-Muy bien el comandante hoy no se encuentra aquí, pero no importa tenemos permiso para llevar a cabo el intercambio de unidades así que venga subid ya- dijo Misato por los altavoces-escucha Ritsuko ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Porque si no es así me puedo encargar yo de supervisar-

-tranquila Misato yo ya estoy bien no te preocupes por eso, además fue solo un pequeño accidente- respondió Ritsuko.

Mientras dentro de los EVAS.

-Oye Asuka ¿tú sabes lo que le ocurrió a Ritsuko?- le preguntó Shinji a Asuka

-¡como! ¿Es que no te has enterado?- dijo Asuka sorprendida- pues resulta que hace un par de días estaba en su despacho sola y bebiendo y entonces de lo borracha que estaba se estampo contra la puerta y la destrozó-

-¿de verdad estaba borracha?- preguntó Shinji de nuevo

-Y YO QUE SE SI ES VERDAD O NO SI NO ESTABA AQUÍ, ESO ES LO QUE A MI ME HAN CONTADO-gritó Asuka furiosa

-vale tranquilízate disculpa la pregunta- se disculpó él, entonces miró la imagen que se captaba dentro del EVA 01 y observó como Rei ponía una expresión de duda casi imperceptible.

Tras esto dio comienzo la prueba, como siempre Asuka tenía unos índices de sincronización bastante buenos mientras que los de los demás eran más o menos aceptables ya que todavía se estaban adaptando a sus nuevos EVAS.

-Muy bien Asuka tú sigue así, Rei y Shinji tomaos vuestro tiempo para acostumbraros vale-dijo Misato

-si- respondieron Rei y Shinji.

Poco a poco sus índices fueron mejorando y llegaron a los niveles que normalmente tenía en sus respectivos EVAS, hasta que algo alarmó a Misato.

-Oye Ritsuko lo que aparece aquí ¿es posible que ocurra?-dijo mientras señalaba el monitor que mostraba los datos de Rei los cuales de repente se estaban volviendo locos

-por supuesto que no, señorita Ibuki ¿Qué esta pasando?- le preguntó Ritsuko a su asistente

-no se lo que ocurre doctora, estoy intentando solucionarlo pero no parece que sea un virus ni tampoco un ángel lo que esta haciendo esto-

-no me lo puedo creer Rei ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Misato

-me encuentro bien Mayor ¿sucede algo?- respondió Rei pero de repente la cabina del Eva se oscureció

-doctora Akagi hemos perdido la comunicación con la cabina del EVA 01- dijo Maya algo alterada

-pero Ritsuko ¿como es posible que ocurra todo esto?- dijo Misato a punto de perder los nervios

-no lo se no me esperaba un ataque así- respondió esta con un rostro de sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en la cabina oscura del EVA 01 Rei comenzaba a exaltarse un poco, estar en aquella situación la hacia temer por su vida sabiendo que seguramente era la figura extraña la que estaba detrás de aquello.

``en la oscuridad no puedo ver por donde me ataca ´´ pensaba ella nerviosa, hasta que de repente empezó a escuchar el sonido de caída otra vez pero sin embargo esta vez la caída parecía mas larga porque no escuchaba el sonido del impacto.

La caída se prolongaba más y más, pero de repente se hizo el silencio hasta que se oyó el impacto dentro de la cabina como si cayese algo en el LCL, luego se restableció la comunicación en la sala de mandos pero solo se escuchaban los aterradores gritos de Rei.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- chillaba ella mientras sujetaba su garganta como si se estuviese ahogando

-MAYA Y RITSUKO POR DIOS, DECIDME LO QUE ESTA PASANDO DENTRO DE ESA CABINA- gritó alterada a más no poder Misato

-parece que Rei se esta ahogando con el LCL porque ha aumentado mucho la presión de este, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo- dijo Maya nerviosa

-Maya restablezca la presión normal del LCL- ordenó Ritsuko

-es imposible algo me lo esta impidiendo-

-Ritsuko, Rei se ahogara si no hacemos algo ya, no queda otra opción tenemos que expulsar la cabina-dijo Misato

-de acuerdo Misato, expulsen la cabina- ordenó luego Ritsuko

-no puedo doctora también me lo impide algo- respondió Maya

``es imposible ¿ha decidido acabar con ella ahora? ´´ se preguntaba Ritsuko para si.

Pero de repente algo sucedió, de repente una mano luminosa salió de la nada y se colocó sobre la frente de una aterrada Rei, esta dejo de sentir entonces la presión del LCL y los operarios pudieron expulsar la cabina. Misato bajó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la cabina expulsada y observó con tranquilidad como la chica salía de esta tosiendo.

-Rei Rei por dios ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Misato mientras ayudaba a la chica a bajar de la cabina

-estoy bien Mayor solo un poco aturdida- respondió esta mientras caminaba dificultosamente

-venga vamos a los vestuarios, tu prueba se ha terminado- le dijo Misato a Rei, esta solo asintió.

Rei se quedó sola en los vestuarios hasta que las pruebas de sincronización terminaron y Asuka llegó para cambiarse.

-Ja ya sabia yo que tú no valías para esto, hasta el LCL se volvió en tu contra- dijo Asuka con tono altanero a lo que Rei no respondió- bueno si prefieres callarte mejor-.

Asuka se metió en la ducha, Rei se desvistió y procedió a hacer lo mismo. Una vez estuvo debajo de la ducha procuró relajarse pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

``nunca había actuado con tanta violencia en contra mía, algo ha cambiado en su comportamiento ´´.

Mientras meditaba sobre esto terminó de bañarse y empezó a cambiarse, pero mientras estaba abotonándose la blusa escuchó como el agua de la ducha que hace un momento ella misma había cerrado, se volvía a abrir.

-pero que haces niña modelo es que se te ha olvidado algo jajajajajajaja-rió Asuka sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Rei estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza por el pánico cuando vio que debajo de la ducha aparecía la figura. La sangre de la cara de la extraña criatura se desvanecía con el agua que llegaba al suelo de la ducha totalmente enrojecida, la figura estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y no se podía ver su rostro, era la visión más aterradora que Rei Ayanami había visto en su vida.

-no no no puede ser, ha venido a llevarme con ella- dijo Rei completamente alterada y a punto de desmayarse pero Asuka no se dio ni cuenta.

La figura empezó a avanzar y producía un sonido al hacerlo que Rei reconoció pero que debido a su estado no pudo identificar, así que decidió salir de allí antes de que la figura llegase hasta ella. Salió corriendo de los vestuarios tropezándose al hacerlo con Shinji que en seguida se preocupó por el estado de la chica y la siguió.

-Ayanami por favor espera- dijo mientras corría tras la chica, que corría tan deprisa debido a la adrenalina del momento que él la perdió de vista.

Rei llegó a su apartamento y se encerró con llave cosa que nunca hacia, pero temía tanto por su vida que necesitaba hacer todo lo necesario para salvarse.

-tengo que hacer algo, no se detendrá lo se, puedo sentirla en cada rincón de mi apartamento- dijo mientras buscaba algo que la ayudase a detener al ente.

Entonces fue cuando divisó dos botellas de alcohol que ella utilizaba para limpiar sus heridas y se le ocurrió un plan.

- terminare con esto de una vez por todas- dijo mientras tomaba las dos botellas y esparcía su contenido por todo el apartamento.

Terminó de vaciar las botellas y se subió encima de su cama, mientras veía como en frente de ella volvía aparecer la figura que lentamente se dirigía hacia donde estaba la muchacha, entonces recordó lo que era el sonido.

``son tacones ´´ pensó mientras recordaba que los tacones de la doctora Akagi producían el mismo sonido.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que para ejecutar su plan necesitaba algo que no tenía en su casa, mientras que la figura se acercaba más a ella. Lo único que ella podía hacer era observar como la figura caminaba lentamente pero de pronto también recordó que si tenia ese algo que le faltaba.

`` En mi bolsillo, lo tengo en el bolsillo ´´ pensaba mientras rebuscaba raudamente en el bolsillo de su falda y entonces dio con ello.

Lo que quería encontrar era el mechero que le había dado Shinji y cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo lo encendió y lo dirigió hacia la figura.

-Debo hacerlo- dijo Rei y justo entonces tiró el mechero que hizo que ardiera el alcohol

La deflagración hizo que Rei cayera de golpe sobre su cama y el humo empezó a provocar que no pudiese respirar, pero antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver claramente la figura femenina de lo que seguro era un fantasma. Vestía con una bata blanca, un suéter verde y una falda, además tenia el pelo corto y oscuro y justo pudo divisar un poco su rostro el cual le resultaba familiar pero antes de ver nada mas se desmayó. En aquel momento, Shinji llegó al apartamento y vio que este estaba ardiendo, así que temiendo por la vida de la chica subió rápidamente las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta.

`` No debo huir, no debo huir ´´ se repetía sin parar hasta que finalmente lo vio claro, entraría a salvar a Rei.

Decidido, Shinji derribó la puerta con su cuerpo y entonces vio a Rei encima de la cama inconsciente, pasó por entre las llamas sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia porque si lo pensaba seguro que salía corriendo, entonces llegó hasta ella, la cargó en sus brazos y la sacó del apartamento en llamas. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió a la calle.

-Ayanami Ayanami por favor reacciona por favor- suplicaba él con el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, entonces vio como esta se movía un poco

-Ikari lo siento, he perdido tu mechero- dijo Rei en voz baja mientras volvía a quedar inconsciente.

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de ambulancias y bomberos que seguramente habían sido avisados por algún vecino.

**FIN**

Madre mía este capitulo si que me ha costado, realmente se me hizo largo aunque me ha quedado tal y como quería, bueno ustedes opinen vale porque este capitulo lo merece, muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y chaito.


	8. Chapter 8

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 8

**ACORRALADA**

Las ambulancias y los bomberos llegaron al lugar del incendio y allí se encontraron con Shinji sosteniendo el cuerpo de una inconsciente Rei. Los enfermeros de una ambulancia tomaron a Rei y la pusieron en una camilla para luego marcharse con ella mientras que otros dos técnicos atendían a Shinji que se había quemado un poco.

-Disculpe señor ¿sabe a donde se llevan a la chica?-le preguntó Shinji a uno de los auxiliares que lo atendía

-no lo se hijo, pero no te preocupes ella estará bien-

Después de que curaran a Shinji este pudo irse, pero como ya era tarde se vio obligado a regresar a casa y no pudo averiguar donde llevaron a Rei. Tras caminar mucho Shinji por fin llegó a casa.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo cuando entró

-HASTA QUE POR FIN LLEGAS, TIENES IDEA DEL HAMBRE QUE TENGO, RAPIDO HAS LA CENA- le gritó Asuka nada más entrar por la puerta

-Asuka por favor relájate no ves que Shinji viene herido, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunta Misato al muchacho

-no es nada solo unas quemaduras, mañana ya estaré bien-respondió él

-bueno menos mal, pero respóndeme ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Misato de nuevo

-veras es un poco largo de contar- dijo Shinji y acto seguido relató todo lo sucedido

-vaya, ya sabia yo que la niña modelo pronto se volvería loca y le prendería fuego a algo- dijo Asuka

-Asuka por dios no digas eso, ni siquiera sabemos si fue ella la que le prendió fuego a la casa- la reprendió Misato-pero bueno Shinji aun así fuiste muy valiente por entrar a ayudarla, me alegro de que lo hicieras-

-gra gracias Misato- respondió Shinji sonrojado

-no hay de que, pero oye si no te importa podrías preparar la cena porque la verdad tengo hambre-.

Shinji asintió y se puso a preparar la cena de inmediato mientras Asuka veía la tele en la cual estaba saliendo la noticia del incendio en casa de Rei y Misato se bañaba tranquilamente.

-Hay que ver menudo revuelo se ha armado por un simple incendio- dijo Asuka

-fue mayor de lo que parece Asuka-dijo Shinji desde la cocina

-ya claro lo que tú digas- respondió ella con tono sarcástico.

Misato terminó de bañarse y Shinji acabó de preparar la cena, de modo que todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron Asuka no encontraba nada divertido en la televisión así que se fue a acostar dejando a Shinji y a Misato solos.

-La cena estaba genial como siempre Shinji- dijo Misato mientras se bebía una cerveza

-gracias, oye Misato ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo el joven

-claro que si, pide tú por esa boquita-le dijo Misato animadamente

-veras es que no se a donde se llevó la ambulancia a Ayanami ¿tú podrías averiguar a donde la trasladó? Por favor te lo agradecería mucho- preguntó Shinji

-pues claro que si, además yo también estoy interesada en saber como se encuentra ella, últimamente estaba muy rara-

-muchas gracias Misato- le dijo Shinji a su tutora y después se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Shinji se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno y cuando Asuka y él estuvieron listos se marcharon a la escuela. Cuando llegaron encontraron el asiento de Rei vacío.

-Shinji ¿es verdad lo del incendio en casa de Rei?- se preocupó Hikari

-si bueno, es verdad-

-no puede ser ¿pero como esta ella?- dijo luego Toji

-no lo se, la ultima vez que la vi estaba bien-

-oye Shinji ¿fue ella quien provocó el incendio o fue otra persona?- preguntó Kensuke

-tam tampoco lo se-.

Justo entonces entró el profesor en el aula.

-Venga chicos por favor sentaos la clase debe comenzar-

-si- dijeron todos a la vez.

Las clases concluyeron con normalidad y a la salida los amigos de Shinji siguieron acribillándole a preguntas sobre el incendio, pero lo que más le molestaba a Shinji no eran las preguntas sino las limitadas respuestas que tenía para ellas.

-Bueno chicos tengo que irme, adiós-dijo Shinji y se fue en dirección a Nerv seguido de Asuka

-venga hombre no me digas que estas preocupado por la muñeca-

-Asuka por favor no la llames así y si bueno estoy preocupado- le dijo Shinji a la alemana

-ja conociéndola estará perfectamente y mañana ya estará pilotando de nuevo, seguro-

-ojala tengas razón- dijo Shinji y continuo caminado mas deprisa.

Tanto Asuka como Shinji llegaron a Nerv y mientras Asuka se dedicaba a perseguir a Kaji, Shinji trataba de encontrar a Misato.

-Shinji ven a mi despacho anda- le dijo Misato al chico que se limitó a seguir a la mujer hasta el despacho de esta

-bueno Shinji he averiguado a donde se llevaron a Rei-

-en serio, por favor Misato dímelo-dijo Shinji feliz

-veras es que el lugar en donde esta no es precisamente el que yo me esperaba y seguro que tú tampoco- dijo ella entristecida

-Misato ¿no le habrá pasado nada?- preguntó él asustado

-no no tranquilo ella esta bien pero esta en…-

-Misato por favor no te quedes callada- dijo el muchacho preocupado

-resulta que se encuentra recluida en el hospital psiquiátrico de Tokio 3-

-¿Cómo? Pe pero porque se la han llevado allí- preguntó Shinji sorprendido por la noticia

-Según me han dicho, descubrieron que el incendio lo provocó Rei y cuando las autoridades se lo comunicaron al comandante este pensó que lo que quería ella era suicidarse así que decidió internarla en ese hospital- le contó Misato a Shinji

-entonces fue idea de mi padre-

-pues si, pero puede que hiciera lo correcto por una vez, Rei estaba actuando de forma muy extraña últimamente, a lo mejor si que quería suicidarse-

-claro que no Misato- afirmó Shinji- ella estaba actuando así por otro motivo, no por eso-

-vale tranquilo te creo, pero no convencerás a tu padre así- dijo Misato

-lo se- respondió Shinji decepcionado- escucha Misato ¿puedo ir a visitarla?-

-por supuesto, podrás ir esta noche nada mas salir de Nerv- le contestó la mujer.

Cayó la noche y Misato todavía estaba en su despacho, Shinji estaba esperándola fuera de las instalaciones para ir con ella.

-Asuka ¿puedes venir un momento?- llamó Misato a la chica desde la puerta de su despacho

-vale, pero ten en cuenta que tengo muchas ganas de irme a casa así que no me entretengas- dijo Asuka

-pues mucho me temo que no vas a poder irte todavía, porque necesito que me hagas un favor- le dijo Misato

-¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó la joven dudosa

-necesito que acompañes a Shinji al hospital psiquiátrico a visitar a Rei-

-¡QUE! venga ya estas de broma, ¿porque tengo que ir yo a visitar a esa?- dijo Asuka sorprendida y algo cabreada

-porque yo no puedo ir, tengo que terminar unos informes sobre lo ocurrido ayer en las pruebas y no quiero que Shinji vaya solo, así que ve tú-

-vale que remedio, pero solo si un día de estos me llevas de compras-dijo Asuka resignada

-trato hecho, chao- le dijo Misato a la chica mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

Asuka se marchó algo molesta del despacho de Misato para encontrarse con Shinji a la salida de Nerv.

-¿Asuka? ¿Por qué vienes tú en lugar de Misato?- preguntó Shinji confundido

-A ella le surgió algo vale, además deberías agradecer que te acompañe yo en su lugar- dijo ella evidentemente molesta

-vale gracias-

-así me gusta vámonos, que cuanto antes acabemos mejor- dijo la chica y llamó con su móvil a un taxi para que los viniera a buscar.

De camino al psiquiátrico ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada, Shinji porque estaba muy preocupado pensando en Rei y Asuka porque simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar. Una vez llegaron al hospital, ambos preguntaron en recepción por la habitación de Rei.

-La habitación de la paciente que están buscando es la 305, los enfermeros les acompañaran- la dijo la recepcionista a los dos chicos mientras llegaban los enfermeros y los llevaban por todos lo pasillos

-todavía no se que hago yo aquí, este sitio es deprimente- se quejó Asuka.

Shinji y Asuka llegaron a la habitación 305, donde les habían dicho que se encontraba Rei, en la puerta de la habitación se encontraban dos enfermeros más que según dedujo Shinji se encontraban allí vigilando.

-Estos dos jóvenes vienen a visitar a la paciente- le dijo uno de los enfermeros a otro que se encontraba en la puerta

-muy bien, pueden pasar pero no incomoden a la paciente- dijo el otro enfermero y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar observaron a Rei Ayanami tumbada de cara a la pared encima de una pequeña cama, totalmente inmóvil como si no pudiera moverse.

-señorita Ayanami tiene visita- dijo el enfermero y cerró la puerta

-Ayanami ¿estas bien?- dijo Shinji preocupado.

Rei se movió un poco y giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Ikari ¿eres tú?- preguntó la chica

-si soy yo, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le respondió Shinji

-físicamente me encuentro mejor aunque mentalmente he llegado a mi limite- respondió la chica con su típico rostro pero se notaba cierta pesadez en su voz

-pues menuda sorpresa le prendiste fuego a tu propia casa- dijo Asuka

-Asuka por dios- le dijo Shinji a la pelirroja

-no importa Ikari, la verdad es que me sorprende ver a Soryu aquí- dijo Rei

-pues que sepas que no estoy aquí por propia voluntad, vine solo porque Misato no podía acompañar a este tonto- respondió Asuka con cierto mosqueo

-aun así no te negaste a venir, posiblemente por preocupación- dijo Rei lo cual descolocó a Asuka

-bu bueno no me negué solo porque Misato me dio pena vale- dijo Asuka sin mucha convicción

-por supuesto- dijo Rei mientras se levantaba de la cama.

De repente las luces de la habitación empezaron a parpadear y la mirada de tranquilidad de Rei cambio a una de terror.

``ha vuelto, ya esta aquí ´´ pensó aterrorizada y corrió hacia donde estaban Shinji y Asuka

-por favor Ikari, Soryu tenéis que sacarme de aquí si no acabara conmigo, lo se- dijo Rei atemorizada mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos de cada chico

-¿pero que te ha pasado de repente Ayanami? cálmate que solo están parpadeando un poco las luces-dijo Asuka

-no lo entiendes viene a por mi, me destruirá- dijo la chica claramente asustada

-¿Quién Ayanami? ¿Quién viene, el fantasma?- dijo preocupado Shinji mientras intentaba calmar a la chica

-si, si no me sacáis de aquí no sobreviviré- respondió Rei desesperada.

Justo en ese momento los enfermeros que estaban fuera de la habitación entraron al oír la conversación, uno cogió a Rei y la separó de los otros dos jóvenes mientras que otro enfermero acompañaba a Asuka y a Shinji fuera de la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no podrán volver a ver a la paciente hasta mañana cuando este mas calmada-

-pero esta muy asustada ¿no podemos quedarnos con ella?- preguntó Shinji evidentemente preocupado

-lo siento mucho de verdad, pero esas son las normas, vengan mañana y podrán verla- les contestó el enfermero y ellos se fueron.

Mientras tanto en la habitación el otro enfermero estaba intentando atar a Rei con correas a la cama hasta que se calmase.

-Tranquilízate vale no te pasara nada, es solo la bombilla que esta a punto de fundirse ahora la cambio- dijo mientras ataba a la muchacha de pies y manos

-no no no, no puedo calmarme vendrá a por mi, aquí soy vulnerable- decía Rei muy agitada.

Cuando el enfermero terminó de atarla sacó una bombilla de su bolsillo y la cambió por la de la habitación que dejó de parpadear.

-Lo ves, y ahora por favor intenta dormir vale- dijo y a continuación salió de la habitación.

Pero nada mas salir el enfermero, la nueva bombilla continuó parpadeando y Rei supo inmediatamente lo que ocurriría a continuación.

``me va a atacar ´´ pensó atemorizada mientras intentaba desatarse de las correas.

Entonces vio como en frente de ella aparecía de nuevo el fantasma que se acercaba más y más a ella y cuando estuvo a su altura intentó cogerla por el cuello, pero justo entonces Rei consiguió desatarse y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Los enfermeros al oír el escándalo abrieron despacio la puerta pero la chica la empujó con el cuerpo y esta se abrió rápidamente cayendo Rei al pasillo, luego la chica se levantó y salió corriendo velozmente buscando la manera de escapar.

-espere señorita Ayanami, no corra, espere por favor- dijeron los enfermeros pero la chica no los escuchó.

Rei corrió a más no poder pasando a multitud de pacientes y enfermeros, sin percatarse de que el fantasma se encontraba en cada grupo con el que se topaba. Finalmente llegó a una pared donde se detuvo pensando hacia donde ir y lo que hacer, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio como el fantasma se aproximaba a ella produciendo ese sonido de tacones al caminar mientras todas las luces del pasillo parpadeaban a su paso.

``no puedo dejar que me alcance ´´ pensó ella y decidió tomar las escaleras que se encontraban a su derecha y que llevaban directamente a la azotea.

Rei subió las escaleras a toda prisa mientras observaba como el fantasma subía tras ella sin ninguna prisa, lo cual la ponía aun más nerviosa. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras abrió la puerta de la azotea y salió al exterior aterrada, pero solo para ver que no tenía escapatoria porque lo único que podía hacer era situarse en la barandilla y ver como el fantasma llegaba hasta ella.

-Es mi fin ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven a lo que el fantasma solo asintió y acto seguido la sujetó por los brazos y la tiró al vacío.

Mientras tanto Asuka y Shinji estaban saliendo del hospital.

-Hay que ver, por tu culpa nos hemos perdido por ese infame lugar y hemos tardado un montón en salir- dijo cabreada la chica pelirroja

-pero Asuka si nos ibas guiando tú- dijo Shinji pero la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina y él se calló enseguida

-oye tú antes le preguntaste a la muñeca si lo que venia a por ella era el fantasma ¿es que tú la crees?- le preguntó Asuka al muchacho

-pues claro que la creo Asuka ¿tú no?-

-claro que no, quien se puede creer ese cuento sobre…- dijo Asuka pero antes de acabar la frase escuchó un ruido extraño y Shinji también.

Justo en ese momento, vieron como en frente de ellos el cuerpo de Rei caía violentamente sobre un coche y luego rebotaba hasta el duro cemento de la calle.

-OH DIOS MIO NO PUEDE SER- dijo Asuka impactada por lo que acababa de ver y se desplomaba en el suelo de rodillas

-AYANAMI- gritó Shinji y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica.

Cuando Shinji llegó hasta ella, el cuerpo de la chica yacía inerte en el suelo, sangrando. Entonces Shinji la cogió entre sus brazos y miró hacia arriba solo para ver al fantasma mostrando su típica sonrisa macabra.

-Ayanami por dios despierta, ASUKA VEN A AYUDARME- le gritó Shinji a la alemana mientras esta se recuperaba un poco del shock e iba en su ayuda

-es increíble aun esta viva- dijo Asuka sorprendida cuando llegó hasta ella, puso dos dedos sobre su cuello y comprobó que tenía pulso

-Asuka rápido ayúdame a llevarla dentro- dijo Shinji mientras cargaba a la chica ayudado por la pelirroja.

**FIN**

Vaya otro capitulo larguito ¿no? Bueno este en particular tenia ganas de escribirlo, mas que nada porque tenia ganas de tirar a Rei por una azotea jajajajajajajajajajaj no es que me caiga mal, al contrario es mi personaje favorito de la serie pero es que quería que ocurriese lo mismo que en la peli del EL GRITO 2 pero que en este caso la chica sobreviviera porque que mataran a Karen en la película no me gusto nada y ya sabéis si os ha gustado comentad y si no pues también que yo no discrimino, y de nuevo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que os atrevéis a dejarme un review y a mandarme mensajes, sabed que todo vuestro apoyo es muy bien recibido, así que no os cortéis y seguid como hasta ahora (mandándome cosas aunque no sean buenas digo, ya dije antes que yo no discrimino jajajajajajaaj), bueno chaito.


	9. Chapter 9

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 9

**AYUDA**

La noche se estaba tornando muy larga y angustiosa. Solo unas horas antes Shinji y Asuka habían presenciado como Rei caía desde la azotea del hospital psiquiátrico para acabar tirada en medio de la calle, ellos habían conseguido llevarla dentro del hospital y milagrosamente aun con vida. Pero al no contar con suficientes recursos como para curar sus graves heridas tuvieron que trasladar a Rei al hospital central de Tokio 3 y allí, en la grande pero solitaria sala de espera un chico de ojos azules esperaba noticias.

-Shinji Shinji ya estoy aquí, he venido nada mas enterarme ¿Cómo esta Rei?- dijo una alterada Misato que recién llegaba al hospital

-no lo se Misato, no me dicen nada- dijo Shinji entristecido

-¿Dónde esta Asuka? Creía que estaría aquí-

-fue a comprar algo de beber pero yo preferí quedarme hasta que salieran los doctores-

-¿ya te han dicho su estado después del accidente?- preguntó Misato preocupada

-me dijeron que tenia una hemorragia interna, un brazo roto, una contusión en la cabeza y múltiples moratones-

-Vaya y aun así tuvo suerte, porque tras esa caída que pudiese seguir con vida era imposible-.

Mientras Misato y Shinji hablaban, Asuka meditaba sobre lo ocurrido.

``No me imaginó que le puede pasar a esa idiota por la cabeza como para tirarse desde una azotea, a no ser que… no, no puede ser es imposible que lo que cuente sea cierto ´´ pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia la sala de espera.

A su vez continuaba la conversación entre Misato y Shinji.

-Misato fue culpa mía, en el psiquiátrico Ayanami nos pidió que la sacásemos de allí pero no lo hicimos- dijo Shinji al borde de las lágrimas

-Shinji por favor no te puedes culpar por eso, aunque lo hubieses intentado no te hubiesen permitido sacarla de ese lugar- respondió Misato intentando consolar al chico.

Entonces Asuka llegó a donde ellos se encontraban y se sentó en una silla al lado de Misato.

-venga no me digas que vas a llorar, es inútil que lo hagas eso no hará que se recupere, pero que clase de hombre eres tú-dijo la chica con su típica actitud arrogante

-Asuka por dios ten un poco más de tacto, o es que acaso tú no te derrumbaste después de ver lo que pasó-le dijo Misato a la pelirroja

-bu bueno si supongo que me pilló desprevenida la caída de Ayanami, pero ese no es motivo para llorar, seguro que sale de esta-

-espero que por esta vez lleves razón Asuka- dijo Misato

-¿Cómo que por esta vez?- dijo algo mosqueada la pelirroja

-nada nada tranquila- dijo Misato intentando aplacar la furia de la alemana.

Justo en ese momento el doctor que se estaba encargando de curar los daños que Rei había sufrido salía del quirófano.

-Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra Rei?- dijo Misato tras levantarse de la silla

-la chica se encuentra estable de momento, he conseguido parar la hemorragia y recolocarle el brazo además la contusión no era potencialmente peligrosa y el resto de sus heridas también eran bastante superficiales-

-uff menos mal- dijo Misato aliviada

-lo ves, ya te dije yo que se salvaría-comentó Asuka contenta y triunfante.

En ese momento salió una camilla del quirófano y encima de ella iba una inconsciente Rei Ayanami con la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo vendados y algunas gasas con esparadrapo en la cara y en el brazo derecho.

-Ayanami-dijo Shinji en un suspiro mientras observaba como se llevaban a la chica

-perdone doctor ¿podríamos entrar a verla? será solo un momento-preguntó Misato

-lo siento mucho, pero tendrán que esperar un poco porque todavía esta sedada y no se despertara hasta dentro de un rato-

-bueno podemos esperar, anda Asuka vete a por algo de beber para mi- le ordenó Misato a Asuka

-si hombre vete tú si tienes sed, no te fastidia-dijo molesta la pelirroja

-pues vale, ahí que ver lo antipática que te pones cuando estas preocupada- dijo Misato burlona

-¡yo no estoy preocupada!-dijo Asuka y luego le enseñó la lengua a Misato.

Misato se fue a comprar y regresó rápidamente, Shinji y Asuka no se dijeron nada ni entre ellos ni a Misato, la tensión y la preocupación estaban empezando a incomodar al tercer elegido que decidió caminar un poco por el hospital.

``Haga lo que haga la gente que me importa siempre sale herida o perjudicada, no puedo dejar que esto siga pasando ´´ pensaba Shinji mientras caminaba hasta que escuchó la voz de una enfermera

-eh muchacho, ¿tú querías ver a la chica que acaban de curar los doctores?- le dijo la enfermera

-si si, quería verla ¿Por qué?- dijo el muchacho sorprendido

-porque ya se esta despertando así que si quieres verla puedes pasar pero no armes mucho escándalo vale-

-vale no se preocupe- dijo Shinji entusiasmado.

Al entrar en la habitación la enfermera se marchó y Shinji se quedo solo con Rei que poco a poco empezaba a despertarse.

-Ikari ¿eres tú de nuevo?- dijo la chica medio sedada todavía

-si soy yo otra vez, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el muchacho tímidamente

-como si me hubiese caído desde una azotea de veinte metros de altura-contestó Rei pero sin intención de hacer un chiste

-ya veo-dijo Shinji con tristeza en la voz mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba al lado de la cama

-Ikari te notó sensiblemente entristecido ¿ocurre algo?-pregunta la chica con lo que se podía calificar como preocupación, pero sin embargo mantenía su rostro de siempre.

-no no es nada- dijo el chico pero de repente se hecho a llorar encima de la cama.

Rei al ver al muchacho tan afectado no sabia lo que hacer, la verdad es que esas situaciones no se le daban demasiado bien, así que simplemente se incorporó un poco y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Shinji.

-gracias por intentar animarme Ayanami, pero no me lo merezco, por mi culpa estas así-dijo el joven entre sollozos

-yo consideró que como no fuiste tú el causante de mi caída no eres tu el responsable de que yo este aquí- dijo la chica seriamente

-puede que yo no te tirase pero yo te deje allí, y por culpa de eso el fantasma pudo atacarte, porque fue el ¿verdad?, fue el fantasma- dijo Shinji mirando a la chica algo mas tranquilo

-efectivamente, pero aunque me hubieses sacado de allí el fantasma me hubiese encontrado y me hubiese intentado matar- respondió la chica y quitó su mano del hombro del chico

-pero no lo comprendo, ¿Por qué de repente le a dado por tirarte desde una azotea?-preguntó Shinji extrañado

-se ha vuelto mas violento, pienso que seguramente desea mi muerte- dijo Rei agachando un poco la cabeza

-pe pero no podemos permitir que te mate, ne necesitas ayuda, estar con alguien para que el fantasma no se atreva a atacarte-dijo el chico nervioso

-es inevitable que el fantasma me ataque, estoy sola prácticamente todo el día- dijo la joven con su típica voz.

Shinji se quedó pensando en una solución para el problema de Rei durante un buen rato pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que de repente recordó lo preocupada que estaba Misato al igual que él.

-ya se, vente a vivir con Misato, con Asuka y conmigo a nuestro apartamento, así estarás siempre con alguien- dijo Shinji contento con su idea

-no me importa donde deba residir, ¿pero eso no molestara a la Mayor Katsuragi?- preguntó Rei

-no claro que no, ella también esta preocupada por ti y así te podrá tener vigilada-dijo él feliz

-de acuerdo-respondió Rei con voz monocorde

-estupendo voy a decírselo a Misato- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Tras avanzar un poco se encontró con Misato y con Asuka y les contó la idea que había tenido, y aunque la pelirroja refunfuño bastante Shinji vio que también estaba preocupada por Rei y que no le molestaba tanto su idea.

-Bueno le he preguntado al doctor y me ha dicho que como Rei sorprendentemente esta ya como si nada podemos llevarla a casa, además he llamado al comandante y le he pedido permiso- le contó Misato a Shinji y Asuka

-¿y que te dijo mi padre?- preguntó Shinji

-bueno al principio me costó convencerle pero al final le explique que estaría más segura con nosotros y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar-.

Tras decir esto, Misato fue con los chicos a la habitación de Rei para ayudarla a salir del hospital. Una vez salieron todos, se subieron en el coche de Misato y su fueron, pero eso si, esta vez Misato iba conduciendo con mas cuidado. Entonces pasadas unas horas llegaron al apartamento que estaba un poco desordenado.

-Bueno Rei bienvenida a tu nueva casa, aunque ahora no sea la más acogedora de todas- dijo Misato divertida mientras la peliazul entraba en la casa

-no importa, yo ordenare la casa después de cambiarme-comentó Shinji y después ayudó a Rei a sentarse en una silla

-pues si, porque la verdad es que con tanto rollo te has escaqueado de tus tareas-dijo Asuka para molestar un poquito.

Shinji no le respondió y simplemente se fue a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, porque la que tenía estaba llena de sangre de cuando cogió a Rei en brazos. Después se puso a preparar la cena y mientras se calentaba la comida preparó el baño y ordenó un poco el piso.

-Bueno Asuka, como ya se esta haciendo tarde vas a tener que bañarte con Rei- le dijo Misato a la pelirroja

-¡QUE! estas de broma verdad, ¿porque me tengo que bañar yo con ella?- preguntó molesta Asuka

-porque tú tienes mas confianza con ella, ya os habéis bañado juntas en Nerv ¿no?-

-bueno si pero…- dijo Asuka pero no pudo concluir la frase

-pues venga adentro adentro- respondió Misato mientras empujaba a Asuka dentro del baño.

Después de desnudarse, ambas chicas se metieron en la bañera y permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo no definido pero que pareció una eternidad para ambas jóvenes.

``supongo que técnicamente si nos duchamos juntas en Nerv pero ella en una ducha y yo en otra, desde luego esto no es lo mismo ´´ pensaba Asuka mientras Rei permanecía en silencio pero no por mucho tiempo más.

-Dime Soryu ¿Por qué has accedido a que yo viva con vosotros? Según tengo entendido no te caigo bien- Dijo Rei calmadamente

-oye no es que no me caigas bien es solo que no me gustas demasiado, además ya no tienes casa, le prendiste fuego y no soy tan insensible como para dejar que duermas en la calle- respondió Asuka

-supongo que debo darte las gracias- dijo la chica peliazul para sorpresa de su compañera

-jo jamás pensé que viviría para ver que tú me dabas las gracias, hay días en los que la vida te sorprende- respondió la pelirroja y acto seguido se levantó, se puso una toalla y esperó a que Rei saliera- venga apúrate que tengo hambre-

-¿Por qué me estas esperando Soryu?- preguntó confundida Rei

-pu pues porque se supone que no tenemos que dejarte sola- dijo tartamudeando Asuka

-detectó cierta preocupación en tus palabras- afirmó la peliazul mientras salía de la bañera y se ponía una toalla

-ve venga ya no estoy preocupada, mejor deja de decir sandeces y vamos a cenar-.

Las dos chicas salieron del baño y entonces entró Misato, cuando Misato salió se sentaron todos a la mesa y comieron. Asuka y Misato vestían con unas camisetas amarillas, la de Misato era de asillas, y unos shorts vaqueros mientras que Rei vestía solo con una camisa blanca que le había prestado Shinji que a su vez vestía con unos vaqueros y una camisa color salmón.

-Esta genial Shinji como siempre, ya sabes que adoro como cocinas-le dijo Misato a Shinji

-gra gracias Misato- dijo Shinji algo sonrojado.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dieron cuenta de que no había una cama disponible para Rei lo cual planteaba el problema de donde iba a dormir la chica esa noche.

-En mi cuarto no se puede quedar es una 'propiedad privada'-dijo Asuka- yo me bañé con ella ahora le toca a otro-

-bueno pues que se quede con Shinji- dijo Misato en plan picarona

-¿con conmigo?- preguntó Shinji sonrojado a mas no poder

-claro, Asuka no la deja quedarse en su cuarto y el mío esta hecho un desastre, la opción lógica es tu cuarto-dijo Misato con una lógica tan aplastante que Shinji no tuvo mas remedio que acceder.

Mientras Shinji se cambiaba de ropa para dormir, Rei estaba de pie en el cuarto del chico con un extraño presentimiento en su interior.

`` puede que me haya seguido hasta aquí ´´ pensaba ella mientras la sensación de peligro que no la abandonaba desde hace días se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

-bueno Rei ¿nos nos dormimos ya?- dijo Shinji nervioso mientras entraba en el cuarto.

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a acostarse en la cama lentamente mientras el chico se acostaba a su lado muy nervioso por la situación a la que estaba sometido. Poco a poco se fue calmando y se durmió, Rei tardó un poco más pero al cabo de un rato también se quedo dormida, durante la noche y sin darse cuenta, Shinji se dio la vuelta y con un brazo abrazó a Rei por la cintura, acto que despertó a la chica pero que no el molesto y se volvió a dormir.

``no se esta tan mal ´´ pensó la chica mientras se quedaba dormida de nuevo, pero sin embargo algo la alarmó.

De repente escuchó de nuevo el sonido de caída que había oído en el autobús y en la cabina del EVA 01 e instintivamente miró hacia el techo de la habitación para ver la figura del fantasma atravesando el techo y precipitándose hacia ella y Shinji sin previo aviso. En un rápido movimiento que apenas duró un segundo Rei se dio la vuelta y empujó a Shinji fuera de la cama, que como tenia agarrada su cintura se llevó a la chica con él y además con el impacto se despertó.

-¿Pero que ocurre?- preguntó el chico aturdido y alzó un poco la cabeza para ver que Rei estaba encima de él mirando aterrada hacia la cama

-esta aquí, realmente me ha seguido hasta aquí- dijo Rei asustada mientras miraba al fantasma sobre la cama mirándola con su ya típica sonrisa macabra

-pe pero si es una mujer, el fantasma es una mujer- dijo Shinji sorprendido mientras observaba la femenina figura del fantasma.

Pero justo cuando el fantasma estaba a punto de saltar sobre ellos dos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y la luz se encendió revelando a Misato y a Asuka bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Hemos oído muchos ruidos desde su habitación- dijo Misato un poco alterada

-Misato el fantasma ha estado aquí- dijo Shinji todavía conmocionado

-si claro un fantasma, y por eso estáis en esa posición- dijo Asuka sarcásticamente.

Al oír eso los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el piso se miraron y se sonrojaron, Rei se levantó inmediatamente pero Shinji se quedó un rato en el suelo hasta que Rei le tendió su mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-vale vale no importa, pero decidme la verdad sobre lo que ha pasado por favor- dijo Misato un poco harta

-ya te lo he dicho Misato, el fantasma ha estado aquí y ha intentado atacar a Ayanami de nuevo- dijo Shinji alterado

-y se supone que tenemos que creerte, bueno mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y no perdamos mas el tiempo- comentó Asuka y se fue derecha a su cuarto

-si será lo mejor- contestó Misato y se fue después de Asuka algo decepcionada.

Tras esto Rei se volvió a tumbar en la cama y Shinji hizo lo mismo pero algo entristecido porque ni Misato ni Asuka creyeron lo que dijo sobre el fantasma. Él se durmió enseguida pero Rei permaneció despierta sin bajar la guardia cosa que Shinji comprobó cuando se despertaba de rato a rato para ver si la chica estaba bien.

**FIN**

Vaya que bonito momento entre Shinji y Rei ¿no? Bueno sin duda ellos son mi pareja favorita y en este fic aparte de miedo quiero que haya algo de romance por eso se me ocurrió esta escena y se me ocurrirán otras mas adelante, así que si les gusta esta pareja y mi fic comenten, si les gusta la pareja pero no el fic comenten también, si les gusta el fic pero no la pareja también comenten y si no les gusta ni la pareja ni el fic pues también no se cohíban chaito.


	10. Chapter 10

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 10

**OTROS EN PELIGRO 1º PARTE**

La noche había sido larga pero por fin había dado paso a un nuevo día, todos en casa de Misato se estaban despertando y preparando para comenzar este día nuevo que en general se tornaba tranquilo. Los primeros en levantarse fueron Rei y Shinji, Shinji se puso de inmediato a preparar el desayuno mientras Rei se bañaba y se cambiaba los vendajes del brazo.

-Buenos días Shinji- dijo Misato que se acababa de levantar seguido de un bostezo

-buenos días Misato ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó el muchacho

-pues la verdad es que me desvele un poquito con la escenita de anoche, pero por suerte pude volver a dormirme-

-Misato no fue ninguna escenita, anoche estuvo aquí el fantasma de verdad-dijo Shinji muy serio

-ya vale, pero mejor dejamos el tema-dijo la mujer mientras Rei salía y se sentaba en la mesa.

-buenos días Rei- saludó la mujer

-buenos días Mayor Katsuragi- respondió la peliazul

Entonces Misato se acercó a Shinji que le acaba de servir un té a Rei y había regresado a la cocina para continuar con el desayuno.

-Oye Shinji ¿Rei consiguió dormir después de lo ocurrido?-le preguntó Misato a Shinji

-pues creo que no pero sin embargo no se le nota nada, mírala esta como siempre-contestó mientras miraba a la chica tomarse el té

-bueno ahora que lo pienso si que es un poco raro- dijo Misato un poco extrañada.

Tras esto Asuka salió de su cuarto y se metió en el baño para bañarse y cambiarse. Una vez terminó salió del baño y se sentó a la mesa para desayunar junto a los demás pero sin decir nada.

-Voy a tener que preguntarlo porque si no esta claro que no hablaras-dijo Misato mirando a la pelirroja- a ver Asuka ¿Por qué estas hoy cabreada?-

-oh por nada en especial, es solo que anoche no pude pegar ojo por culpa de vuestro escándalo- contestó Asuka mirando a Shinji y a Rei

-Asuka lo siento, pero no fue culpa nuestra, el fantasma nos atacó- se disculpó Shinji

-MIRA TE JURO QUE COMO VUELVAS HA MENCIONAR AL FANTASMA TE TRAGAS EL DESAYUNO- gritó Asuka enojada

-técnicamente eso es lo que va a hacer, tragárselo- dijo Rei mientras terminaba de comer

-jaja muy graciosa- dijo Asuka sarcásticamente

-pues tiene su gracia la verdad-comentó Misato divertida.

Después de esta conversación y de que Asuka se relajara un poco todos terminaron de comer como cada mañana.

-Bueno Asuka ¿ya estas mas tranquila?-le preguntó Misato a la alemana

-pues si y lo estaré aun mas cuando me lleves de compras esta tarde, ya estoy impaciente-

-¿Cómo es eso de que esta tarde te tengo que llevar de compras?- preguntó confundida Misato

-venga no me digas que no te acuerdas, antes de ir a visitar a Ayanami, te dije que si lo hacia tú me tendrías que llevar de compras- dijo la pelirroja con carita de inocente

-ostras es verdad ¿pero tiene que ser hoy?- preguntó Misato

-claro, que mejor día que hoy que es sábado-

-bueno vale te llevare pero tendremos que ir también con Rei, porque Shinji a quedado con sus amigos y no volverá hasta tarde y ya sabes que ella no puede quedarse sola-

-de acuerdo que se venga, a ver si por quedarse sola va a intentar cometer otra locura y vamos a tener nosotras la culpa-dijo la chica alemana

-¿ese es el motivo o es que estas preocupada por ella?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa

-pe pero que dices como voy a estar yo preocupada por esa, por favor Misato ese es un mal chiste-dijo algo nerviosa Asuka

-ya claro claro, por cierto Asuka me alegra ver que ya la llamas Ayanami-dijo Misato con una sonrisa picara y se fue.

El resto de la mañana Misato se la pasó haciendo ese molesto papeleo que ella tanto odiaba, ya que con la caída de Rei no había podido terminar el informe de la prueba de sincronización, mientras Asuka y Rei se dedicaron a jugar a los videojuegos. Al principio Asuka estaba un poco incomoda pero a medida que pasaba la mañana se iba sintiendo mas relajada aunque un poco molesta ya que a pesar de ser principiante Rei siempre ganaba. La tarde llegó y Asuka y Rei se prepararon para ir de compras, al no tener más que su uniforme escolar Asuka le tuvo que prestar a Rei un vestido blanco de tirantes que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-Guau Rei te ves genial- halagó Misato a la peliazul

-gra gracias Mayor-dijo la chica tímidamente lo cual sorprendió gratamente a Misato

-bueno bueno vámonos ya, que se nos va a hacer de noche-dijo Asuka y salió raudamente del apartamento seguida por Misato y Rei.

Las tres chicas llegaron al centro comercial de Tokio 3, Misato y Asuka ya habían venido alguna que otra vez pero Rei estaba allí por primera vez y se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Lo primero que hicieron todas ellas fue entrar en una tienda de ropa muy lujosa para ver que encontraban.

-Misato ¿Qué tal me queda este vestido?- preguntó Asuka mientras salía del probador con un vestido negro palabra de honor muy elegante

-no se, la verdad es que el color no me convence mucho, creo que no te va-contestó la mujer de pelo violeta

-bueno tengo mas que probarme-dijo la alemana y volvió a entrar en el probador

-pues creo que también me probare alguna cosilla- dijo picarona Misato y cogió un montón de ropa para probarse.

Mientras las dos chicas se probaban media tienda, Rei se limitaba a observar la pasarela de moda de Misato y Asuka, que por algún extraño motivo le estaba empezando a gustar incluso sentía el impulso de probarse algo ella también, impulso que la sorprendió a si misma.

``Puede que pasar tanto tiempo con la piloto Soryu y la Mayor Katsuragi me este empezando a afectar ´´ pensaba la chica mientras continuaba observando a sus acompañantes, pero de repente una pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Rei ¿tú quieres probarte algo?- era Misato la que preguntó y la chica asintió inconscientemente.

Entonces Misato salió del probador y escogió un vestido para la primera elegida, esta entró en el probador y Misato se sentó fuera esperando a que saliera para poder ver como le quedaba, el resultado la dejó con la boca abierta.

-Rei te ves absolutamente espectacular- dijo Misato impactada por la visión de Rei con un vestido de color azul claro adornado con un cinturón negro que con su figura escultural le sentaba estupendamente-espera te falta algo-.

Entonces Misato corrió a un estante con muchos zapatos de tacón y cogió unos zapatos azul claro que combinaban con el vestido, después volvió al probador donde estaba Rei y se los dio para que se los pusiera.

-Rei te lo digo en serio, no necesitas nada mas, estas fantástica- le dijo Misato a la chica de ojos rojos la cual sintió ganas de sonreír ante el halago y lo hizo.

Asuka al salir del probador se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Rei sonriendo y llevando aquel conjunto que le sentaba tan bien.

-bueno chicas vamos a la siguiente tienda, ah y Rei, tú coge el vestido y los tacones que yo te los compró-le dijo Misato a la chica peliazul y acto seguido le pagó las prendas.

Después de esto se pasaron la tarde entrando a tiendas y probándose ropa en todas ellas, Rei solo se probó un par de cosillas mas ya que se sentía muy rara al estar haciendo todo eso, mientras que Asuka se probada cada prenda que encontraba en las tiendas que visitaba y al final acabó comprándose la mitad del centro comercial.

-Caray Asuka ¿Dónde vas a meter toda esa ropa?-dijo Misato mientras se sentaba en la silla de uno de los bares que había en el centro comercial

-no te preocupes por eso, ya les encontrare sitio-dijo Asuka y después se sentó al lado de Misato

-creo que… me he divertido bastante-dijo Rei y luego se sentó al lado de Asuka

-Ayanami de verdad cada día me sorprendes más-dijo la pelirroja mirando Rei

-sabes que Asuka, tienes razón, Rei hoy me ha sorprendido gratamente-comentó Misato y entonces se levantó y le dio un espontáneo abrazo a Rei que se quedo algo sorprendida- camarero disculpe puede traerme una cerveza y dos refrescos por favor- dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Tras beberse por lo menos doce jarras grandes de cerveza, Misato ya estaba bastante borracha así que las dos chicas tuvieron que llamar a un taxi para que las llevara a ellas y a su tutora a casa. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que subir a Misato cogiendola cada una por un brazo para que no se cayera.

-Tranquilas chicas si estoy bien- repetía Misato con un tono que claramente delataba que estaba borracha.

Al entrar en casa vieron que Shinji ya había llegado, este al acercarse a la puerta se quedó anonadado al ver a Rei con el vestido que le había prestado Asuka.

``Pero que guapa está ´´ pensó el muchacho

-oye tú idiota, ¿que haces ahí parado? ven a ayudarnos- le dijo Asuka a Shinji y este reaccionó de inmediato para ir a ayudar a las dos chicas.

Shinji cogió a Misato y la llevó dentro de la casa para luego tumbarla en la sala de estar mientras las chicas iban a buscar las compras al taxi que estaba esperando abajo. Cuando volvieron Misato estaba algo más despejada gracias la café que le había hecho Shinji.

-Chicas, Misato esta algo mejor pero necesita que alguna la ayude a bañarse, ya esta preparada la bañera solo necesita que le echen una mano-

-yo tengo que cambiarme, además tengo mucho sueño-dijo Asuka y se fue a su cuarto enseguida

-pero Asuka yo no puedo hacerlo-dijo Shinji un poco apenado

-yo lo haré-

-¿Qué dijiste Ayanami?-preguntó Shinji extrañado

-que yo lo hare-contestó Rei con voz monocorde y luego ayudó a Misato a levantarse y a ir al baño

``me alegra ver a Ayanami tan cambiada ´´ pensó Shinji mientras sonreía y miraba lo que estaba haciendo Rei.

Después de entrar en el baño, Rei ayudó a Misato a desvestirse y a ponerse una toalla, luego abrió la puerta corrediza de la zona de la bañera y la metió allí. Tras comprobar que Misato estaba bien y que se había arrodillado frente a la bañera, Rei fue a cambiarse y se puso otra camisa de Shinji ya que no tenia nada mas con que dormir porque ella solía dormir en ropa interior.

-Dios ahora empiezo a sentirme algo mareada- dijo Misato mientras seguía observando el agua de la bañera-debería meterme ya y bañarme pero creo que estoy demasiado mal como para hacerlo- dijo casi quedándose dormida allí mismo pero entonces algo llamó su atención.

En el agua de la bañera que estaba observando, comenzaba a dibujarse una figura, una figura esbelta y femenina que ella no reconocía, sin embargo si reconocía la bata que llevaba porque se la había visto mil veces a su amiga Ritsuko.

-Pero ¿Quién eres?- dijo Misato y acto seguido intentó levantarse pero de repente sintió como algo, una mano quizás, empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo para precipitarse en el agua de la bañera.

Misato intentó resistirse pero estaba todavía muy borracha y muy débil como para hacerle frente, lo único que podía hacer era chapotear en el agua y esperar que alguien la ayudara. Entonces llegó Rei, que acababa de cambiarse y escuchó ruidos extraños en el baño, así que en un acto reflejo cogió la pistola que llevaba siempre Misato debajo de su ropa y que había dejado en una cesta al desvestirse.

-Apártate de ella- dijo seria Rei y luego disparó el arma.

La bala atravesó el cristal de la puerta corrediza y tras atravesar al fantasma que desapareció al instante, impactó en la pared. Tras disparar, Rei entró en la zona de la bañera y sacó la cabeza de Misato fuera del agua, Misato tosió un poco lo cual tranquilizó a Rei.

-Ayanami ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Shinji bastante alterado

-el fantasma la ha atacado- dijo Rei seriamente mientras ayudaba a Misato a incorporarse para que pudiese respirar mejor

-he oído un disparo, pero ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- preguntó Asuka tras despertarse por el alboroto

-el fantasma ha atacado a Misato-le dijo Shinji a la pelirroja

-venga ya, un fantasma no puede disparar un arma-respondió Asuka

-no ha disparado el fantasma a sido Ayanami ¿no es así?-preguntó Shinji mirando a la chica de ojos rojos que simplemente asintió

-en esta casa se están volviendo todos locos, a quien se le ocurre disparar con una pistola- comentó la pelirroja.

**FIN**

Muy bien otro capitulo terminado, la verdad es que en este quería profundizar un poco mas en los nuevos sentimientos que experimenta y que experimentara Rei con respecto a las personas que la están ayudando, si hay algo que siempre he querido, es hacer a Rei una persona mas humana, y creo que poco a poco lo estoy consiguiendo además de dar al fantasma otros objetivos que atacar jajajajajaaj. Ah y como siempre os digo comentadme la historia si os gusta y si no también, además quiero dar de nuevo las gracias a todos aquellos que leen y comentan mi historia, hoy en espacial a Etsuko Sayuri ya que sus consejos me han dado una buena idea para otro fic, gracias a todos otra vez y chaito.


	11. Chapter 11

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 11

**OTROS EN PELIGRO 2º PARTE**

Shinji y Rei hicieron caso omiso del comentario de Asuka y se limitaron a ayudar a Misato que todavía estaba algo conmocionada por lo ocurrido. Después de levantar a Misato y ayudarla a vestirse, Rei la llevó a la cocina y la sentó en una silla mientras Shinji le preparaba un té para que se relajase.

-Toma Misato- dijo el muchacho gentilmente

-gracias Shinji, pero no hace falta que seas tan bueno conmigo que ya estoy mayorcita- dijo Misato intentando parecer divertida

-Misato ¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro?- preguntó el muchacho preocupado

-pues si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea, no recuerdo casi nada estaba muy aturdida-dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza

-bueno tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Shinji para tranquilizar a su tutora.

Mientras la conversación entre Shinji y Misato tenia lugar en la cocina, Rei había salido al balcón para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido minutos antes.

``Aparte de mí y de la doctora Akagi, nadie mas había sido atacado por el fantasma, lo más probable es que este intentando algo nuevo ´´ pensaba la joven cuando otra voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-así que ahora como no te puedes atacar a ti misma te dedicas a atacar a los demás- dijo Asuka con tono de disgusto desde la puerta del balcón

-estas convencida de que yo dispare para hacerle daño a la Mayor ¿verdad?- dijo Rei con voz monocorde

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Asuka confusa

-que si lo tienes claro no me molestare en explicarte lo que pasó- contestó Rei y se sentó en una tumbona que estaba en el balcón

-a ver si lo entiendo, me estas diciendo que no ocurrió lo que yo creo pero sin embargo te niegas a contármelo- comentó Asuka intentando entender lo que le había dicho la peliazul

-exacto- dijo Rei sin cambiar su tono de voz-si te has negado a creer durante todo este tiempo mi historia he llegado a un punto en el que no merece la pena contarte nada mas-

-entonces me parece que esto también lo hizo el fantasma ¿no?, porque si crees que no te voy a creer solo se puede tratar de eso- dijo Asuka mientras se sentaba en otra tumbona al lado de Rei

-correcto-respondió Rei sin inmutarse

-pues sabes que te digo, que tienes razón, no creo en esa absurda historia del fantasma-dijo la pelirroja seriamente-pero aun así no se porque, dudo de que dispararas para hacerle daño a Misato-

-¿porque piensas eso?-preguntó Rei un poco extrañada

-no tengo ni idea, pero algo me dice que no eres tan mala gente como yo pensé al principio, y que quizás no estés tan loca- dijo Asuka sorprendida de ella misma

-Soryu ¿porque eres tan comprensiva conmigo de repente?-preguntó Rei recuperándose de lo que le acababa de decir Asuka

-mira eso es algo para lo que tampoco tengo respuesta, simplemente no siento tanta rabia hacia ti como antes, puede que me este ablandando-dijo Asuka que seguía sorprendida de su propia confesión

-supongo que debo darte de nuevo las gracias-dijo Rei mirando a la pelirroja

-mejor que no, todavía me sigue dando un poco de yuyu que tú me agradezcas algo- contestó Asuka

-aun así detecto cierta preocupación en tú voz-comentó Rei

-bueno vale puede que me preocupe un poquitito por ti- dijo Asuka sintiéndose muy rara al decir eso

-sabes Soryu, creo que hemos llegado a establecer cierto vinculo emocional entre las dos-dijo la chica de ojos rojos muy convencida

-en mi mundo ese 'vinculo emocional' tiene el nombre de amistad-dijo ella con un poco de ironía en su voz

-¿me propones ser amigas?-preguntó extrañada Rei

-bueno ya nos hemos bañado juntas y además, cosas mas raras se han visto ¿no?-dijo la alemana mientras le tendía la mano a Rei -¿amigas?-

-amigas-dijo Rei mientras sonreía levemente y estrechaba la mano de Asuka

-bueno me voy a la cama, estoy agotada-comentó Asuka y acto seguido se levantó, estiró los brazos y se fue hacia la puerta

-gracias por tu ayuda Soryu, de verdad-dijo Rei con su habitual tono

-bah no hay de que, y por cierto si vamos a ser amigas mejor que me llames Asuka-dijo y después salió del balcón dejando a Rei sola con sus cavilaciones.

Asuka se disponía a irse a su cuarto cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío aterrador que la dejó casi sin habla, la sensación era tan extraña que no sabia como reaccionar.

`` ¿Pe pero que me pasa? ´´ pensó asustada la chica, pero de repente sintió como esa sensación de escalofrío se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Completamente aterrada, Asuka lo único que quería era gritar pero algo se lo impedía, el mismo algo que la estaba haciendo caminar hacia la cocina con paso lento como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara. Shinji había llevado a Misato a su cuarto y ninguno de los dos tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

``no no puedo parar, ¿por porque no puedo parar? ´´ Se preguntaba la chica mientras observaba impotente como su mano abría un cajón y sacaba de el un cuchillo muy afilado.

Tras esto el cuerpo de Asuka, sin que ella pudiera controlarlo, caminó de nuevo hacia la sala de estar, se arrodilló y se colocó el cuchillo en la muñeca izquierda, pero antes de que pudiera ejercer presión sobre la muñeca de la chica esta comenzó a resistirse.

-ahhhhhhhhhh para ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritaba la pelirroja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shinji y Misato la escucharan

-Asuka ¿pero que haces?-preguntó Shinji impactado por la imagen

-Asuka por dios suelta ese cuchillo- dijo Misato que ya se encontraba más despejada, asombrada al igual que Shinji

-no no puedo ahhhhhhhhhhh- gritaba la chica mientras intentaba controlar la mano que sostenía el cuchillo

-Misato tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Shinji alterado

-ya lo se, espera intentare quitárselo yo misma- le respondió Misato a Shinji y acto seguido intentó acercarse a la chica pelirroja –Asuka tranquila vale te ayudare- le dijo la mujer.

Pero Asuka se levantó de repente y en un segundo se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca, por supuesto ella no controlaba sus actos, pero si sentía el dolor que este último le produjo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó la alemana con terror en su voz mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida de su muñeca, aunque esta todavía no era lo suficientemente profunda ni ancha como para que se desangrara del todo.

Pero de repente algo se abalanzó sobre la chica pelirroja y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que esta soltase el cuchillo. Era Rei la persona que se había abalanzado sobre Asuka y que había conseguido que ella soltase el cuchillo. Rei había estado observando la escena esperando el momento adecuado para actuar y aprovechó que Asuka se despistó por el acto de Misato para placar a la alemana.

-Asuka tranquilízate-le dijo Rei a una temblorosa Asuka que parecía haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo

-bien hecho Rei sujétala- dijo Misato mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas y cogía el cuchillo que había salido volando de la mano de Asuka

-ya ya pu puedes soltarme Ayanami- dijo Asuka todavía temblando.

Entonces Rei soltó a la chica y la ayudó a incorporarse lentamente, Asuka seguía atemorizada por lo que acababa de pasar y no era para menos ya que se había intentado suicidar delante de todos y ni siquiera sabia porque, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

-fantasma- dijo casi en un susurro la alemana

-¿Qué has dicho Asuka?-preguntó Shinji sorprendido después de ayudar a Asuka a levantarse del todo y a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina

-el el fantasma me ha poseído o no se me ha hecho algo, solo puede haber sido el, ¡como he estado tan ciega!- dijo Asuka mientras golpeaba la mesa con furia

-relájate Asuka, solo conseguirás sangrar mas- le dijo Rei a la pelirroja y luego sujetó la muñeca de esta y se la vendó cuidadosamente

-vaya Ayanami se te da muy bien hacer vendajes- dijo Shinji sorprendido por la pericia de la chica

-he tenido que cambiar los que me hacían los médicos durante mucho tiempo- dijo la chica peliazul seriamente mientras terminaba su tarea y luego se iba de nuevo al balcón

-a pesar de todo sigue siendo una chica muy rara- dijo Asuka por lo bajo

-yo creo que es porque ha sufrido mucho- comentó Shinji con tristeza en la voz mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja-dime Asuka ¿de verdad nos crees a mi y a Ayanami?-

-si creo que si, porque es la única explicación que encuentro para lo que me ha pasado, fue como si no pudiese controlar mi cuerpo, seguro que ese maldito fantasma me poseyó y luego se fue- dijo Asuka con rabia

-no creo que vuelva a atacar mas por hoy, Ayanami ya ha frustrado dos de sus intentos- dijo Shinji algo mas tranquilo

-pues si, la verdad no me esperaba que Ayanami pudiese ser tan fuerte, al menos no tanto como yo- dijo Asuka con su típico orgullo-aun así me ha sorprendido, le prende fuego a su casa y sin embargo ella casi ni se quema, se cae desde una azotea pero sobrevive y encima se recupera en un instante, yo estoy alucinando-

``ahora que lo pienso es verdad, después de todos los intentos que ha hecho el fantasma por destruirla sigue viva, puede que haya algo raro en ella después de todo y que eso este relacionado con el fantasma y porque quiere hacerle daño a ella ´´ pensó Shinji tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja

-bueno creo que me voy a dormir, todo esto no ha hecho mas que aumentar mi cansancio- dijo Asuka y después se fue a dormir, pero no a su cuarto sino que entró en el cuarto de Misato y le pidió permiso para quedarse con ella.

Tras todo lo ocurrido Shinji también estaba cansado, así que fue a buscar a Rei y ambos se fueron juntos a dormir en el cuarto de Shinji. Mientras Asuka y Misato dormían juntas, ya que ninguna de las dos quería quedarse sola, ni Shinji ni Rei podían conciliar el sueño, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama pero únicamente se dedicaban a mirar el techo.

-Ikari- dijo Rei en voz baja

-dime Ayanami-respondió el joven

-deberías alejarte de mi, no te conviene ayudarme, empiezo a pensar que el fantasma esta atacando a las personas que comienzan a ser importantes para mi- dijo la chica con algo de tristeza en la voz

-pe pero necesitas ayuda y yo no me quiero alejar de ti, pu puede que eso sea lo que el fantasma quiere- contestó Shinji algo sonrojado pero al estar a oscuras Rei no lo notó

-supongo que no puedo obligarte, haz lo que creas conveniente-dijo la chica y después cerró los ojos para poder dormirse

-lo haré- dijo Shinji decidido como nunca antes lo había estado y cerró los ojos igual que Rei.

A la mañana siguiente Shinji se levantó muy temprano y tras cambiarse de ropa y preparar el desayuno se fue rumbo a Nerv dispuesto a hacer algo para ayudar a Rei y salvarla del fantasma que la estaba persiguiendo. A pesar de ser Domingo y de que no tenia nada que hacer en Nerv, Shinji fue decidido a encontrar respuestas y sabia quien podía ayudarle.

-Kaji necesito tu ayuda- dijo Shinji tras llegar a Nerv y entrar en el despacho del hombre

-claro, dime Shinji ¿en que puede ayudarte?- preguntó Kaji amablemente

-necesito que investigues sobre el pasado de Rei Ayanami- dijo el joven Shinji

- te refieres a la piloto del EVA 00 ¿verdad? ¿Por qué quieres que investigue sobre ella?- volvió a preguntar extrañado Kaji

-tú sabes lo que le ha estado pasando estos días ¿no?-

-bueno si, me he enterado de algunos sucesos muy raros relacionados con ella- comentó Kaji

-pues son todos ciertos y además Ayanami dice la verdad, es cosa de un ser del mas allá, de un fantasma-dijo Shinji bastante angustiado

-tranquilo hombre lo investigare, pero no se si creer del todo en lo que me cuentas, ten presente que lo que dices es bastante improbable que sea verdad- comentó Kaji con una sonrisa algo sarcástica

-por favor averigua lo que puedas vale- suplicó el chico de ojos azules y acto seguido se marchó del despacho ya que no le apetecía quedarse mas de lo necesario en Nerv puesto que el lugar no era de su agrado ni tampoco cierta persona de allí.

**FIN**

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación del ultimo episodio, que la verdad empecé a escribirlo y vi que se me volvía tan largo que tuve que partirlo en dos partes, pero bueno creo que mereció la pena porque me ha quedado mejor así que haciéndolo todo en una sola parte súper larga y aburrida de leer y bueno aunque no quiero decir lo mismo de siempre espero que me comenten el capitulo chaito.


	12. Chapter 12

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 12

**INVESTIGACIÓN**

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y sin detenerse. Para Kaji, el agente doble, esto no representaba ningún problema ya que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar contra reloj, puesto que su trabajo muchas veces lo requería, sin embargo tenía otras preocupaciones.

`` Le dije a Shinji que investigaría todo el asunto este del fantasma, pero ni siquiera se por donde empezar, además tampoco estoy muy convencido de que todo sea cierto ´´ pensaba el hombre mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Nerv `` supongo que tendré que empezar por el origen de todo ´´.

Así que tras meditar sobre lo ocurrido, solo se le ocurrió dirigirse a donde había tenido lugar el primer incidente.

`` Bueno ya estoy aquí ´´ pensó Kaji mientras recorría la sala en la que supuestamente había aparecido el fantasma por primera vez `` esta sala al igual que muchas otras de Nerv se encuentra vigilada por cámaras ´´ pensaba mientras observaba las cámaras.

Entonces se le ocurrió que probablemente las cámaras habrían captado lo sucedido allí. Raudamente se dirigió a su despacho y cuando llegó allí cogió su portátil y buscó en todos los archivos de Nerv, ya que él tenía acceso a todos ellos a diferencia de muchos otros empleados.

`` Maldición alguien a borrado los videos de las cámaras de seguridad ´´ pensó defraudado `` pero bueno, si lo han hecho es porque tienen algo que ocultar ´´.

Luego de llevarse una decepción con lo de los videos, Kaji continuó meditando sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación, cuando de repente otro video llamó su atención. Kaji hizo clic sobre el video y cuando este cubrió por completo la pantalla de su portátil se quedó asombrado con lo que vio.

``Pero si es Ritsuko ´´ pensó anonadado mientras observaba que efectivamente era su amiga, la doctora Akagi la que salía en la grabación.

En el video se podía ver como la doctora Akagi interrogaba a Maya y a Rei sobre lo que les había ocurrido en Nerv la primera vez que según Rei vieron al fantasma.

``Es muy extraño, Ritsuko parece algo nerviosa mientras Rei relata lo que ocurrió, además ese tono tan seco con el que le habla al final no es propio de ella ´´ pensaba Kaji `` ahora que lo pienso, Ritsuko también sufrió un incidente muy raro, ella dice que estaba borracha y que por eso se dio contra la puerta, pero Misato me dijo que no olía a alcohol y que parecía estar muy serena ´´ pensó muy extrañado el hombre.

Entonces se le ocurrió hablar seriamente con su amiga y se fue en dirección al despacho de esta. Una vez llegó allí tocó la puerta.

-Ritsuko ¿estas ahí dentro?- preguntó Kaji-mira que si no estas tendré que entrar para buscar lo que quiero- dijo juguetonamente y entró en le despacho.

Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie, ya que Ritsuko se pasaba casi todo el tiempo metida ahí, pero por otro parte pensó que así seria más fácil encontrar respuestas que si hablaba directamente con ella.

``seguro que en su ordenador guarda toda la información importante ´´ pensó Kaji y acto seguido se puso a buscar en el ordenador personal de la doctora.

Buscó primero en la carpeta que contenía la información de todos los pilotos de EVA, revisó tanto la información de Shinji como la de Asuka para ver si ellos estaban indirectamente relacionados pero al no encontrar nada miró en el archivo de Rei y encontró algo muy raro

`` Es increíble, casi toda la información del informe esta borrada ´´ pensó muy sorprendido Kaji `` la parte desde su infancia hasta ahora esta borrada, es como si no hubiese existido ´´.

Justo entonces apareció Ritsuko, que tras abrir la puerta de su despacho se quedó muy sorprendida.

-Kaji ¿pero tú que haces aquí?- dijo la doctora

-bueno quería ver como te encontrabas- dijo con voz seductora mientras disimuladamente apagaba el ordenador

-ja tú queriendo ver como me encuentro ¿Cuál es el truco?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la silla que estaba en su escritorio

-la verdad es que quería algo de información- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en otra silla frente a la doctora

-bien te escucho-

-veras he visto cierto video en el que sales tú preguntándole sobre el primer incidente a Rei Ayanami y me gustaría saber ¿Por qué actuaste de forma tan extraña en ese momento?- dijo intrigante Kaji

-no no se de que me hablas, yo actué como siempre- contestó algo nerviosa Ritsuko

-ya vale lo que tu digas pero… ¿porque no la creíste y te fuiste de esa forma tan exagerada?- dijo poniendo contra las cuerdas a Ritsuko

-e era evidente que se lo estaba inventando, como era posible que un fantasma hubiese hecho todo eso- dijo la rubia que estaba mas nerviosa que antes

-te lo admito, tienes razón en eso, bueno yo me tengo que ir ya adiós- le dijo Kaji a Ritsuko para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta -pero Ritsuko- dijo Kaji misteriosamente

-dime Kaji- respondió la rubia mujer

-en aquella ocasión Rei no mencionó que se tratase de un fantasma y yo tampoco te he dicho nada ahora sobre eso- dijo el hombre y después salió del despacho dejando a Ritsuko preocupada.

Kaji sabia que a Ritsuko no le iba a poder sacar nada, pero por lo menos ahora sabia que detrás de Rei se ocultaba algo muy extraño, tal y como le había sugerido Shinji.

`` La persona que posiblemente conozca todo sobre Rei sea el comandante Ikari, pero seguramente no me querrá decir nada, me las tengo que ingeniar para conseguir el historial completo de Rei ´´ pensó Kaji sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado.

Desde su despacho y desde la pantalla de su ordenador, Gendo Ikari observaba los movimientos de Kaji.

-Comandante ¿de verdad le interesa saber lo que esta haciendo ese hombre?- preguntó Fuyutsuki

-por supuesto, Ryouji Kaji es un hombre al que hay que mantener vigilado, y mas ahora que se esta interesando tanto por Rei- contestó seriamente Gendo

-Akagi no ha dicho nada por lo que acabamos de ver, puede que él solo se canse de indagar-

-no lo creo Fuyutsuki, no se rendirá así como así y mas aun si siguen ocurriendo cosas extrañas- dijo el comandante

- ¿cree usted que no parara de atacarnos?- preguntó Fuyutsuki

-por supuesto que no, Rei es su objetivo y no se detendrá hasta que acabe con ella-dijo Gendo convencido de su respuesta

-entonces lo que debemos hacer es proteger a Rei- sugirió Fuyutsuki

-no podemos hacerlo, puede atacarla cuando quiera, aunque le ponga mas vigilancia estará en peligro nada mas se despisten los guardias, seria malgastar nuestro recursos a lo tonto-dijo Gendo colocándose en su típica postura sobre su escritorio

-¿y que sugiere hacer comandante?- preguntó intrigado Fuyutsuki

-enmendar el error y detener lo que quiera que este preparando-dijo el comandante y Fuyutsuki asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kaji decidió buscar el historial de Rei de la única manera que podía hacerlo, preguntándole a la propia Rei Ayanami, así que decidido a encontrar respuestas fue a la casa de Misato, el lugar en donde se encontraba la chica ahora. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver que le abría la propia Rei.

-Oh buenos días Rei- dijo Kaji sorprendido

-buenos días señor Kaji- Dijo Rei con voz monocorde

-¿estas tú sola en la casa?- preguntó el hombre

-efectivamente, si quiere dejarle un recado a la Mayor yo se lo daré- respondió la chica

-no importa, en realidad venia a verte a ti porque quería hacerte un par de preguntas- le dijo Kaji a Rei

-de acuerdo pase- dijo la peliazul y luego se apartó un poco de la puerta para que Kaji entrase

-muy amable, si no te importa me sentare aquí vale- comentó Kaji tras entrar y sentarse en una silla de la mesa del comedor

-¿Qué deseaba preguntarme?- preguntó la chica sin alterar su tono de voz y sentándose en otra silla

-veras he estado haciendo una pequeña investigación sobre todo lo que te ha ocurrido y estoy convencido de que si el fantasma o lo que sea que esta detrás de ti te esta persiguiendo es por algo que te ocurrió en tu pasado- le contó Kaji

-¿ha venido a preguntarme por mi pasado?- le volvió a preguntar Rei

-pues si, ¿te importaría contarme todo lo que recuerdes?- le dijo el hombre

-suelo ser discreta con ese tema, pero se que si no hago algo el fantasma me terminará matando-

-entonces por favor cuéntamelo- le contestó Kaji a la muchacha de ojos rojos

-no recuerdo mucho, solo se que nunca me dejaron salir de Nerv hasta que tuve edad como para valerme por mi misma- dijo la chica

-¿solo recuerdas eso?-

-también recuerdo la habitación en la que estuve durante todo ese tiempo, se parecía mucho a mi casa, supongo que nunca sentí que necesitase nada mas- dijo Rei con su típica voz, como si nada le afectase

-¿no recuerdas quien estuvo contigo durante esos momentos?- le preguntó Kaji

-recuerdo a tres personas: al comandante Ikari, al vice-comandante Fuyutsuki y a la doctora Akagi- le dijo la chica

-¿estas segura de que nadie mas estuvo contigo?-

-completamente- respondió segura Rei

``ninguna de esas personas a muerto, es imposible que ninguna de ellas sea ese supuesto fantasma ´´ dedujo Kaji

-¿se extrañaría si le digo que me acuerdo de otra cosa?- le preguntó la peliazul y Kaji se quedo muy sorprendido

-cuéntame a que te refieres con eso- le dijo el hombre

-tuve lo que ustedes llaman pesadilla - dijo Rei intentando recordar- en esa pesadilla solo me veía a mi misma junto a otra persona, pero sentía como si hubiese otra Rei Ayanami y yo fuese simplemente una mera espectadora-

-¿quien era esa persona? La que estaba junto a ti ¿Quién era?- preguntó intrigado Kaji

-no lo se, nunca vi su rostro con claridad, yo solo me quedaba quieta y observaba como esa persona avanzaba con las manos levantadas hacia mi o mas bien hacia la otra Rei, y en un momento dado me cogía y…-

-¿y que, que ocurría entonces?- preguntó el hombre algo impaciente

-tampoco lo se, solo recuerdo que me desperté gritando, asustada y que a partir de ahí el comandante comenzó a medicarme-dijo Rei con cierta inquietud

-¿Por qué nunca le habías contado esto a nadie?-

-no lo había recordado hasta hace poco tiempo, cuando deje de tomar mi medicación a raíz de las apariciones del fantasma- contestó la chica

`` si lo que me cuenta Rei es cierto, entonces el comandante le dio la medicación para controlar su conducta y evitar que recordase nada sobre ese incidente que ella soñó ´´ pensó Kaji `` no hay duda de que todo esta relacionado con ese sueño, pero ¿Por qué Rei no recuerda haberlo vivido sino soñado? ´´

-señor Kaji ¿sabe lo que significa mi pesadilla?- preguntó la chica de ojos rojos

-ahora mismo no, pero te aseguro que lo averiguare, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- le agradeció el hombre y tras esto se levantó y fue hacia la puerta

-señor Kaji, dígame ¿Ikari le pidió que investigara?-preguntó la chica que aun estaba sentada

-si, y tranquila vale, averiguare lo que ocurre- le dijo Kaji

-de acuerdo, pero no se involucre demasiado- le recomendó la joven

-gracias por el consejo, adiós- se despidió Kaji y luego se fue dejando a Rei supuestamente sola, pero entonces Shinji abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió fuera

-¿esa pesadilla es cierta?- preguntó el chico

-si- respondió Rei mientras se levantaba de la silla

-¿porque no me la contaste cuando la recordaste?-

-porque no había cobrado importancia hasta ahora- dijo y después se fue hacia el balcón para observar como Ryouji Kaji abandonaba el edifico.

Mientras tanto en Nerv, el comandante Ikari se encontraba muy ocupado tratando de encontrar una solución para acabar con el fantasma y con la amenaza que este representaba en contra de él y de sus planes.

``su punto débil siempre fue muy fácil de encontrar ´´ pensaba mientras revisaba los informes que había de todos los incidentes ocurridos en Nerv``solo debo encontrar algo que pueda usar en su contra ´´.

Justo en ese momento dio con un informe que llamó mucho su atención, el escrito por la Mayor Katsuragi sobre el incidente ocurrido durante la prueba de intercambio de unidades.

`` En aquel momento tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con la vida de Rei ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ´´ Se preguntaba el comandante `` claro ya lo tengo, la razón por la que detuvo su ataque y su punto débil ´´ dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Entonces escuchó como alguien tocaba en la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo Gendo.

La persona autora de los golpes entró en la habitación y Gendo levantó la cabeza solo para ver que se trataba de Ritsuko Akagi.

-Doctora Akagi ¿Qué desea?- preguntó Gendo volviendo la vista a los papeles que tenia delante.

La doctora no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia Gendo con la cabeza agachada y con paso lento y firme.

-¿esta sorda? Le he hecho una pregunta- dijo el comandante algo enfurecido.

Ritsuko hizo caso omiso de lo que le dijo el comandante y siguió caminando hacia el escritorio donde este se encontraba, avanzando lentamente y sin levantar la cabeza como si de un zombie se tratase.

-me estoy empezando a cansar de este jueguecito Akagi- dijo enfadado Gendo y acto seguido levantó la cabeza pero lo que vio le dejo anonadado.

Delante de él se encontraba Ritsuko Akagi sosteniendo un arma y con la cabeza aun agachada esperando el momento de disparar.

-¡Akagi! ¿Pero que esta haciendo?- dijo el comandante sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo mientras se levantaba de la silla

Ritsuko se limitó a levantar lentamente la cabeza, y con una mirada completamente vacía disparó el arma en dirección a donde se encontraba el comandante que cayó al suelo en el acto, muerto. Momentos después las luces comenzaron a parpadear, y la silueta del fantasma comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Ritsuko. Cuando el fantasma salió por completo de su cuerpo, Ritsuko se desmayó al instante y entonces en aquel oscuro y solitario despacho solo quedó alguien en pie, el fantasma que sin ningún remordimiento, exhibía una mueca de superioridad y triunfo.

**FIN**

Bueno por fin el fantasma se ha cargado a alguien, la verdad es que yo no tenia muchas ganas de que matase a nadie pero el cabron de Gendo era una excepción por supuesto, y pensé que ya que se estaba entrometiendo en todo que lo matase a él, en fin lo que os digo siempre comentad por favor, y a riesgo de parecer repetitiva quiero daros de nuevo las gracias a todos aquellos que leéis mi historia y también a los que dejan reviews, muchas gracias otra vez y continuad leyendo, chaito.


	13. Chapter 13

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 13

**PASADO OSCURO**

Pasaba el tiempo y el comandante Ikari seguía sin dar señales de vida, para el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki eso era algo inusual así que envió a un empleado a comprobar como se encontraba el comandante, cuando el empleado llegó al despacho del comandante y abrió la puerta quedo horrorizado con lo que vio e inmediatamente llamó al vice-comandante.

-Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki venga rápido al despacho del comandante, es urgente- dijo el empleado aterrado por su teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Fuyutsuki preocupado

-el comandante esta en el suelo, sangrando por una herida que tiene en el pecho, y la doctora Akagi también esta aquí, tirada en el suelo-dijo muy nervioso el empleado

-de acuerdo tranquilícese, ahora voy para allá-.

Fuyutsuki temiéndose lo peor avisó a los equipos médicos de Nerv y se dirigió con ellos hacia el despacho del comandante. Cuando llegaron y los médicos atendieron a las victimas, comprobaron que era demasiado tarde para una de ellas.

-Lo siento pero el comandante no tiene pulso, lamentándolo mucho esta muerto-dijo uno de los técnicos sanitarios

-¿y la doctora Akagi?- preguntó Fuyutsuki

-ella todavía esta viva, solo a sufrido un shock- dijo el otro técnico que estaba atendiendo a la doctora-miren tenia un arma en la mano puede que ella haya sido la autora de los disparos- dijo mientras sostenía el arma que le había arrebatado un segundo antes a la doctora

-de acuerdo, llévense a la doctora al hospital pero manténgala vigilada y si intenta huir deténgala inmediatamente- ordenó Fuyutsuki

-señor ¿nos llevamos también el cadáver?-preguntó otro técnico

-si llévenselo, de todos modos no sirve de nada dejarlo aquí- dijo el vice-comandante.

Después de decir esto, los técnicos procedieron al levantamiento del cadáver, discretamente y sin que nadie más se enterara. Entonces Fuyutsuki volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada con el.

-Hola, ¿señorita Ibuki?, si quería informarla de que hoy no trabajara con la doctora Akagi, no es que tengo otra tarea para usted, avise a la funeraria por favor hoy tienen que hacerse cargo de un cuerpo, si y procure ser discreta, no quiero que nada de esto se sepa hasta que yo dé el aviso- dijo y acto seguido colgó.

Tras la llamada Fuyutsuki comenzó a organizarlo todo, sabia que se montaría un buen lío si se supiese de inmediato sobre la muerte del comandante, así que decidió avisar primero a las personas adecuadas. Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la casa de Misato ninguno de sus habitantes sabía nada de la muerte de Gendo Ikari.

-Chicas, ¿Qué queréis para comer?- preguntaba Shinji desde la cocina

-a mi me apetecen unos fideos ¿y a ti Rei?- le preguntó la pelirroja a Rei mientras ambas veían la televisión

-me da igual-contestó la peliazul seriamente

-vale vale, Shinji ella quiere lo mismo- dijo Asuka

-Asuka he oído como decía que le da igual- dijo el muchacho

-bueno pues si le da igual prepara lo que yo he dicho vale- dijo ella un poco enfadada.

-de de acuerdo Asuka lo haré, o oye Asuka ¿Misato no esta?- preguntó el chico un poco asustado

-no, ¿es que no te diste cuenta de que salió hace un rato a atender una llamada del vice-comandante?- contestó la pelirroja

-no, no me di cuenta- dijo Shinji

-pues entonces no preguntes más y prepara ya la comida- ordenó Asuka.

Shinji se limitó a obedecer, porque cuando Asuka se ponía así era mejor hacerle caso, entonces comenzó a preparar la comida rápidamente mientras las dos chicas veían la tele.

-Escucha Asuka ¿desde cuando llamas a Ayanami por su nombre de pila?- le preguntó Shinji a Asuka mientras preparaba la comida

-pues desde que ella me llama a mí por el mío no te digo, veras es que ahora somos amigas-

-a vale, me alegro mucho-dijo el joven tímidamente pero con una sonrisa

-venga pues ahora que te lo he contado ¿nos prepararas eso ya o que?-preguntó ya molesta la chica pelirroja

-muy bien- dijo y continuó cocinando.

Mientras tanto en Nerv, una mujer alta de pelo violeta iba caminando por los pasillos del lugar para encontrarse con su superior.

-Hola Misato- saludó de repente un hombre alto y guapo

-oh hola Kaji- dijo Misato algo decepcionada

-vaya vaya ¿es que no te alegras de verme?- preguntó Kaji acercándose a Misato

-si te digo la verdad no demasiado-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-bueno tranquila, vengo en son de paz, solo quiero pedirte un favor-dijo Kaji con carita de inocente

-mientras que no tenga que hacértelo por la noche- dijo la mujer temiendo que fuesen por ahí los tiros

-ojala pero no, veras necesito que me des acceso al despacho del comandante Ikari-

-¿Por qué quieres entrar en ese despacho?- le dijo la mujer de pelo violeta

-porque estoy investigando algo y necesito cierta información que solo puedo encontrar ahí, ¿puedes conseguirlo? Porque seguro que el comandante se fía de ti- preguntó Kaji

-bueno veré que puedo hacer, después de todo el vice-comandante me llamó y seguro que el comandante también estará con él, así que creo que tienes vía libre- comentó Misato y luego se marchó hacia la sala de reuniones donde la había citado Fuyutsuki.

Misato llegó hasta la puerta de la antes mencionada sala de reuniones y tocó suavemente.

-Adelante- dijo Fuyutsuki desde el otro lado

-Vice-comandante ¿quería comunicarme algo?- dijo Misato mientras entraba en la sala

-si Mayor Katsuragi, necesito informarla de la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo-

-eh disculpe vice-comandante, ¿el comandante no se encuentra aquí?-preguntó la mujer

-no, precisamente de eso quería hablarle, vera al comandante le ha ocurrido algo-le contó Fuyutsuki

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó intrigada la Mayor

-hoy mismo hemos encontrado su cadáver en su despacho, le han disparado con una pistola, posiblemente haya sido Ritsuko Akagi porque a ella también la hemos encontrado en el despacho con el arma homicida en la mano-

-pe pero no es posible, Ritsuko nunca mataría a nadie, e ella es una persona racional nunca haría algo así- contestó Misato muy nerviosa y sin comprender nada

-pues mucho me temo que no ha resultado ser tan racional, he ordenado que la trasladen al hospital, estará bajo vigilancia hasta que todo esto se resuelva-dijo el vice-comandante

-y dígame ¿ya le han comunicado a Shinji la muerte de su padre?-preguntó Misato preocupada

-no, por eso la he llamado, me gustaría que fuese usted quien le comunicase lo ocurrido, usted es la que mas contacto tiene con él aparte de las otras dos pilotos- le pidió Fuyutsuki

-de acuerdo señor yo le daré la noticia, con su permiso me voy- dijo Misato y luego abandonó la sala y se fue de vuelta a casa.

En aquel momento Kaji se encontraba registrando el despacho del comandante, ya que tenía que encontrar lo que estaba buscando para resolver el misterio del fantasma.

``Seguramente el comandante Ikari guardaba toda la información sobre Rei en su ordenador ´´ pensó el hombre y acto seguido encendió el ordenador del fallecido.

Kaji comenzó a buscar en todos los archivos relacionados con el pasado de Nerv y entonces encontró el historial de Rei, pero algo en el le sorprendió. El historial que encontró estaba separado en dos partes, en la primera ponía Rei I y en la segunda Rei II. Kaji inspeccionó la primera parte y vio que la fecha de la muerte de la supuesta Rei I era la misma que la del nacimiento de la Rei II.

`` ¿Pero que demonios significa esto? ´´ pensó Kaji extrañado y siguió leyendo el historial.

Entonces comprendió el secreto que se ocultaba tras Nerv solo con leer lo que ponía en ese documento, el oscuro y caótico pasado de Nerv explicaba perfectamente todo lo que le estaba pasando a Rei.

``Tengo que contárselo a Rei nada mas tenga la oportunidad ´´ pensó el hombre y luego salió rápidamente del despacho.

En la casa de Misato, la dueña ya había llegado y decidió contarle a Shinji todo lo que le habían comunicado de inmediato.

-Shinji por favor ¿puedes venir un momento a mi cuarto?- le dijo Misato al joven

-cla claro Misato- dijo el Shinji algo inquieto.

Cuando entró en la habitación Misato le contó todo lo ocurrido a Shinji, pero este no supo como reaccionar ante tal noticia. Justo después de contarle lo sucedido a Shinji, Misato recibió una llamada para comunicarle que el funeral seria por la tarde, así que se lo dijo a Shinji y este a su vez se lo dijo a las chicas. Tras contárselo, Shinji se fue a su cuarto y se preparó para el funeral.

-Ikari ¿puedo entrar?- dijo Rei mientras tocaba en la puerta del cuarto de Shinji

-si, pasa- dijo él con un poco de tristeza y entonces la chica abrió la puerta y entró

-¿te entristece la muerte de tu padre?- le pregunta la chica seriamente

-puede que si te contesto creas que soy mala persona-dijo Shinji agachando un poco la cabeza

-debería ser yo quien juzgue eso-dijo ella con seguridad

-la verdad es que no se que sentir, él me abandonó cuando murió mi madre y supongo que siento resentimiento hacia él, sin embargo sigue siendo mi padre y debería estar triste por su muerte, y en parte es así, pero creo que mi odio hacia él es mas fuerte todavía- dice el muchacho mientras intenta atarse el nudo de una corbata negra para ir al funeral

-si te sientes así ¿porque vas al funeral?-pregunta la chica intrigada

-bueno como ya te he dicho era mi padre y supongo que tengo que ir-dijo forcejeando para atarse el nudo

-déjame a mí – dijo Rei y se acercó a Shinji para atarle el nudo

-Ayanami ¿tú estas triste por la muerte de mi padre?- preguntó Shinji

-supongo que en cierta manera me afecta, era una persona muy cercana a mí y la única que me había cuidado desde que era niña- le contestó la chica mientras le ataba el nudo con mucha maña

-esta claro que a mi padre le importabas más que yo- comentó Shinji con tristeza

-yo no se si le importaba mas o menos que tú, ni siquiera se si le importaba de verdad, pero supongo que algo me unía a tu padre-le dijo la chica mientras terminaba su labor

-puede que para él fueras como una hija, la hija que yo no pude ser-dijo el joven y entonces giro la cabeza disgustado

-no se me da bien dar consejos, pero creo que deberías superar tu pasado y pensar en tu futuro ahora que no esta tu padre- le contestó la chica y luego terminó de hacerle el nudo

-¿de verdad crees que podemos tener un futuro?-preguntó el chico sorprendido

-tú seguramente si, yo todavía no lo se- volvió a contestar la joven de ojos rojos y luego se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Shinji preocupado por esa ultima respuesta.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos en la casa, salieron del apartamento y se subieron al coche de Misato para ir rumbo al cementerio. Misato y Asuka iban sentadas delante mientras que Rei y Shinji iban detrás, Shinji mirando de reojo a Rei y esta a su vez mirando por la ventanilla. Cuando llegaron al cementerio ya se encontraban todos allí, el entierro no duró mucho solamente sepultaron el cadáver y ya.

-Vaya no ha faltado ni un solo empleado, son pelotas incluso cuando el jefe la palma-comentó Asuka

-Asuka por favor ¿es que no puedes controlarte ni en un entierro?-le reprochó Misato

-vale perdona perdona-se disculpó Asuka pero sin mucho arrepentimiento.

Mientras tanto Rei estaba mirando a su alrededor intentando vigilar todo lo que ocurría, cuando de repente vio en medio de algunos empleados una figura extraña y femenina que mostraba una sonrisa cruel y por supuesto macabra, entonces comprendió que se trataba del fantasma, del mismo fantasma que había estado atormentándola todo este tiempo y que posiblemente también había matado a Gendo Ikari.

-Ha venido a contemplar su obra-dijo la chica sin apartar la vista de la criatura

-¿a que te refieres Ayanami?- preguntó Shinji que estaba a su lado

-al fantasma, ha venido a observar a su primera victima mortal- le contestó Rei

-¿el fantasma hizo esto y además ha venido a verlo?- dijo el muchacho atónito

-si- respondió la joven secamente.

Pasado un tiempo el fantasma desapareció sin dejar rastro y cuando todos comenzaron a marcharse Kaji aprovechó para acercarse a Rei.

-Rei escucha necesito hablar contigo-le dijo el hombre

-¿de que se trata señor Kaji?- preguntó la chica

-aquí no puedo hablar mejor vámonos a otro lugar mas tranquilo ¿vale?-

-de acuerdo- contestó Rei

Entonces los dos abandonaron el cementerio en el coche de Kaji y se fueron a otro lugar que se encontraba cerca de Nerv.

-veras necesito contarte todo lo que he averiguado, porque creo que ya se quien es ese fantasma que te persigue- le dijo Kaji a Rei

-muy bien entonces dígamelo- contestó la chica

-en primer lugar quiero decirte que todo lo que paso en tu sueño era verdad, es decir que todo eso ocurrió-

-entonces todo fue verdad- afirmó ella con un poco de sorpresa en la voz

-si, solo que todo eso no te paso exactamente a ti sino que le paso a otra Rei- dijo mientras observaba como Rei le miraba con extrañeza-veras Gendo Ikari creo a otra Rei antes que a ti, pero esa otra Rei murió y entonces implantaron su alma en otro cuerpo, en este caso el tuyo-

-ya veo- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-veras en Nerv, antes de que la doctora Akagi tomara el mando había otras dos científicas llamadas Naoko Akagi y Yui Ikari- le iba relatando Kaji

-Yui, ¿era la madre de Ikari?-le preguntó Rei

-pues si y a partir de ella y del segundo ángel Lilith fuiste creada tú- le dijo el hombre y Rei se quedo impactada-bueno cuando ella murió, Naoko se hizo cargo de todo y se supone que las cosas iban bien hasta que llegó la primera Rei, entonces por algún motivo desconocido, Naoko estranguló a la primera Rei y luego se suicido-

-Naoko Akagi- dijo la joven en voz baja

-así es, ella es el fantasma- concluyó el hombre con seriedad y muy seguro de su conclusión.

**FIN**

Ya estamos llegando al final así que no se me impacienten, bueno hoy la aparición del fantasma a sido minima pero por fin se ha descubierto todo el pastel jajajajajajajaj habrá que ver como reacciona Rei ante esto, bueno coméntenme la historia y chaito.


	14. Chapter 14

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 14

**EL FINAL DEL TORMENTO 1º PARTE**

Tras el funeral de Gendo Ikari, Misato, Asuka y Shinji regresaron al apartamento y permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Shinji estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, Misato estaba sentada también en la mesa mientras se bebía una cerveza y Asuka se sentó en el suelo y encendió la televisión.

-Bueno supongo que ahora el vice-comandante será nuestro jefe ¿no?-comentó Asuka

-Asuka no es momento de pensar en eso- le dijo Misato

-¿pero lo será o no?- insistió la pelirroja y Misato se quedó callada

-no importa Misato, puedes contestar-dijo Shinji algo triste

-si Misato, puedes contestarme-volvió a decir Asuka

-pues… yo supongo que será el vice-comandante quien ocupe el puesto del comandante si- contestó le mujer-pero Asuka ¿Por qué querías saberlo?-preguntó Misato

-porque tengo que saber a quien tendré que obedecer de ahora en adelante, siempre es una ventaja saber quien es tu jefe-contestó la alemana

-como quieras, bueno Shinji ¿tu como te encuentras?-preguntó Misato preocupada

-bien supongo-contestó el joven con la voz triste

-¿estas seguro?- volvió a preguntar la mujer

-Misato ya te ha dicho que esta bien, no insistas- comenta Asuka harta de las preguntas de su tutora

-Asuka hoy estas muy pesada, tarde o temprano voy a acabar castigándote-dijo Misato algo cabreada

-pues mas vale que sea tarde, porque como me castigues me negare a seguir pilotando y a ver como te las apañas para encontrar una piloto tan buena como yo-dijo Asuka altanera y después se fue a su habitación

-oye Misato-dijo Shinji todavía sintiéndose triste

-dime Shinji-contestó la mujer

-¿Por qué Ayanami no vino con nosotros? no podemos dejar que este sola-preguntó el muchacho algo preocupado

-tranquilo hombre, Rei no esta sola se fue con Kaji, él me dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella y se la llevó en su coche-

-¡¿Cómo? ¿A dónde se la llevó?- preguntó Shinji alterado levantándose de la silla en donde estaba

-pues no estoy segura, creo que me dijo que se la llevaba a un lugar cercano a Nerv para hablar en privado-le contestó la mujer confundida

-tengo que ir a buscarla, Kaji no sabe que ella no puede quedarse sola, si se va y la deja el fantasma la matara igual que hizo con mi padre-dijo él nervioso y salió corriendo hacia al puerta

-pe pero espera, a tu padre según tengo entendido lo mató Ritsuko, aunque no se si es verdad-contestó Misato

-créeme por favor no es verdad, a mi padre lo mató ese maldito fantasma y si no ayudo a Ayanami la matara también-dijo Shinji y abrió la puerta para después salir corriendo hacia Nerv.

Mientras Shinji corría desesperadamente para salvar a Rei, esta aun estaba intentando entender todo lo que le había explicado Kaji sobre su pasado o más bien sobre el pasado de la primera Rei.

-Rei ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kaji preocupado por la chica

-si, es solo que no consigo recordar nada de aquello-contestó ella todavía asombrada

-bueno es normal, tu única conexión con esos sucesos era el sueño que tuviste y seguramente hubieses tenido mas si Gendo Ikari no te hubiese estado medicando-le explicó el hombre

-ya no me estoy medicando, es posible que ahora pueda recordar algo de lo que pasó, y necesito recordarlo todo-dijo Rei y luego se marchó del lugar en dirección a Nerv

-REI ¿A DONDE VAS? VUELVE AQUÍ RAPIDO, CREO QUE ESTAS EN PELIGRO –le gritó Kaji mientras ella se alejaba, pero la peliazul hizo caso omiso de la advertencia.

Rei continúo caminado hasta que se encontró dentro de las instalaciones de Nerv, una vez allí decidió ir al único sitio que le transmitía tranquilidad y donde sabia que podría recordar algo: la piscina de Nerv. Cuando llegó a la piscina ni siquiera se quitó el vestido negro que tenía, simplemente se tiró y se quedó boca arriba en el centro de la piscina intentando recordar.

``Veamos si ahora los recuerdos vienen a mi ´´ pensó la peliazul mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Para entonces Shinji ya se encontraba cerca de Nerv, nada más llegar al lugar divisó a Kaji y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

-Kaji por favor tienes que decirme donde esta Ayanami-dijo el chico jadeando

-se fue en dirección a Nerv, pero dime una cosa ¿corre peligro de verdad?-preguntó el hombre intrigado

-si y si no la encuentro estará a merced del fantasma y este no dudara en matarla-contestó Shinji muy nervioso

-pues si vas a intentar salvarla, será mejor que te cuente a que te enfrentas-dijo Kaji y luego le contó a Shinji todo lo que le había contado a Rei

-cla claro ahora lo entiendo, por eso ese fantasma la persigue y por eso ella es tan fuerte y hábil-comentó el joven – bueno sea lo que sea ella tengo que ayudarla, gracias Kaji- dijo y se marchó corriendo

-buena suerte- dijo Kaji mientras veía como el chico se alejaba.

A kilómetros de donde ellos se encontraban, en el hospital de Nerv, una mujer de pelo violeta caminaba por los pasillos, y dicha mujer se detuvo ante la puerta de una habitación que decía 'Akagi Ritsuko', a los lados de la puerta había dos guardias de seguridad.

-buenas tardes señores-dijo la mujer

-buenas tardes Mayor Katsuragi- dijeron los dos guardias

-¿Me permitan entrar a visitar a la doctora Akagi?-preguntó Misato seductoramente

-por por supuesto Mayor faltaría mas, pero por favor procure que no se escape o tendremos un problema-le contestaron los dos guardias un poco nerviosos

-esta bien- dijo la Mayor y acto seguido entró en la habitación.

Cuando entró observó que su amiga, la doctora Akagi se encontraba recostada en la cama mirando el techo.

-Hola Ritsuko-saludó Misato

-hola Misato ¿vienes a preguntarme por que maté al comandante?-preguntó Ritsuko seriamente

-no, vengo a preguntarte si lo hiciste tú-le dijo la mujer de pelo violeta

-vaya eres la primera persona que duda de la versión del vice-comandante-comentó Ritsuko

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-preguntó intrigada Misato

-a que por culpa del vice-comandante estoy yo aquí, por supuesto que yo no lo hice, pero él ha dicho que si para no levantar sospechas sobre lo que realmente esta pasando- contó Ritsuko

-¿Cómo que lo que esta pasando? Te refieres al fantasma-preguntó la mujer de pelo violeta

-efectivamente, el fantasma me poseyó y por eso yo le pegue un tiro al comandante, lo hizo para que las sospechas recayeran en mi, así ella tendría vía libre para atacar a Rei-

-ósea que el fantasma te poseyó para poder disparar al comandante y así luego podría atacar a Rei-intentó comprender Misato

-así es, supongo que nos consideraba al comandante y a mi una amenaza para sus planes de venganza-comentó la doctora

-oye hablas de ese fantasma como si existiera de verdad y como si tú le conocieras-dijo Misato confusa

-Misato no te engañes, ese fantasma existe y por supuesto que lo conozco, ese fantasma es mi madre-contestó Ritsuko mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba a Misato boquiabierta

-pe pero no me lo puedo creer, ¿por porque tu madre esta haciendo todo esto, porque quiere atormentar a Rei?-preguntó la mujer de pelo violeta sorprendida

-ya te lo he dicho, porque quiere venganza-respondió seriamente la rubia –digamos que ella ya tubo un encuentro anterior con Rei, por culpa de ese encuentro ella se suicidó y ahora quiere terminar lo que empezó- le contó Ritsuko a una atónita Misato

-¿pero como ha vuelto precisamente ahora?-preguntó de nuevo Misato

-recuerdas al ultimo ángel al que nos enfrentamos, en ese momento tuve que manipular el cerebro de mi madre que se encontraba dentro de MAGI para poder acabar con el, seguramente eso hizo que su espíritu reaccionara y por eso ha vuelto deseando vengarse-relató la rubia doctora

-pe pero tú puedes hacer algo ¿no?, puede que sea por eso por lo que te cree un amenaza-

-supongo que si, pero aquí encerrada no puedo hacer nada-comentó Ritsuko

-no te preocupes yo te sacare de aquí-dijo Misato y después abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió fuera, nada mas salir ella, Ritsuko escuchó unos golpes y cuando Misato abrió la puerta de nuevo, su amiga vio a los guardias en el suelo inconscientes.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Misato-dijo la doctora mientras se vestía, después salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a Nerv

-no hay de que amiga-comentó Misato mientras observaba a Ritsuko correr.

**FIN**

Bueno bueno que emoción, se esta acercando el final de este fic y tened por seguro que el final será apoteósico y terrorífico, yo me esforzare para que sea así y os haya merecido la pena leer todos estos capítulos, todavía no esta nada decidido, puede que todo salga bien o que todo salga mal tendréis que leer el próximo capitulo para saberlo, y como siempre os digo comentadme la historia que estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión chaito.


	15. Chapter 15

THE GRUDGE OF EVANGELION

CAPITULO 15

**EL FINAL DEL TORMENTO 2º PARTE**

Ritsuko no paró de correr hasta que llegó a un callejón oscuro bastante apartado del hospital, la doctora se quedó allí un rato viendo como anochecía mientras pensaba en como detener a su madre.

``Si mi madre hizo que matase al comandante fue seguramente porque había descubierto algo, tengo que averiguar que es lo que descubrió para poder acabar con ella ´´ pensó la rubia mujer y después volvió a correr en dirección a Nerv.

Mientras Ritsuko se ponía en marcha, había una persona que ya se encontraba en las instalaciones de aquel tétrico lugar, se trataba por supuesto de Rei que aun se encontraba en la piscina con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar todo lo que le había pasado a la primera Rei.

``Comienzo a ver algo ´´ pensaba la chica mientras en su cerebro se empezaba a formar la imagen de una niña idéntica a ella.

Pero aquella niña se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar para ella, era una de las salas de mando de Nerv y esa sala se encontraba un poco más arriba de los tres subsistemas de MAGI, el primer lugar en el que había aparecido el fantasma de Naoko Akagi.

``Todo tiene que estar relacionado ´´ meditó ella sin apartar la vista de la niña `` Probablemente esa niña sea la primera Rei ´´ dedujo la chica.

De repente comenzó a formarse una imagen en frente de la niña, dicha imagen estaba sentada en una silla giratoria que estaba girada en dirección a la niña. La imagen se fue haciendo poco a poco mas nítida en la mente de Rei hasta que esta pudo observar que se trataba de la misma imagen que la había estado atormentando durante todo este tiempo, la imagen del fantasma, Naoko Akagi.

`` ¿Qué que esta pasando? no escucho nada ´´ pensó la joven mientras observaba como se movían los labios de la niña y la mujer.

La niña tenia una sonrisa malvada en el rostro mientras hablaba, sin embargo el rostro de la mujer se tornaba poco a poco mas extraño, como si la rabia la estuviese consumiendo por dentro. Rei estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, no sabía que iba a pasar pero sabia que no seria nada bueno por lo que le había contado Kaji.

`` Se esta levantando de la silla y subiendo los brazos como en mi sueño ´´ pensó Rei al ver que la mujer se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacía la primera Rei.

La mujer se iba acercando poco a poco a la primera Rei y cuando estuvo a su altura colocó las manos sobre su cuello y entonces…

-AYANAMI SAL DE AHÍ- chilló una voz masculina que procedía del borde de la piscina.

Rei reaccionó y salió de la especie de trance en el que se encontraba, cuando levantó la cabeza del agua para ver de quien se trataba observó sorprendida que era Shinji quien le gritó que saliera de allí.

-Ikari ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica extrañada pero con su rostro de siempre

-Ayanami por favor tienes que salir de ahí, en esa piscina no estas a salvo-le dijo el chico algo mas relajado mientras jadeaba

-pero tengo que saber como acaba mi sueño-le contestó la peliazul.

De pronto, Shinji pudo ver desde su posición como una sombra aparecía detrás de Rei.

-Acaba así- susurró la sombra al oído de la joven Rei y luego se convirtió en el fantasma de Naoko Akagi.

Entonces Naoko cogió a Rei por el cuello y la hundió en la piscina.

-AHHHHHHHHH- gritó la peliazul antes de que Naoko la hundiera bruscamente.

Rei observó horroriza como el fantasma la estrangulaba debajo del agua sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, en ese momento cerró los ojos y pudo ver de nuevo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, y como Naoko Akagi estrangulaba a la primera Rei igual que estaba haciendo ahora con ella.

``No no puedo más ´´ pensó la chica mientras intentaba zafarse sin éxito y notaba como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

Mientras tanto fuera del agua, Shinji observaba como Naoko estrangulaba a Rei, y sintió un terror indescriptible cuando pensó que la iba a matar si continuaba así.

``No debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir ´´ pensó con decisión el chico y luego se quitó la chaqueta negra que tenia puesta y se tiró a la piscina `` solo yo puedo salvarla ´´.

Shinji se hundió hasta donde estaban Rei y el fantasma, y decidido a salvar a la chica sin importarle nada más, atravesó el cuerpo del fantasma y después agarró a Rei por el brazo para poder sacarla del agua. Ambos jóvenes salieron de debajo del agua y Rei por fin pudo respirar

-Ayanami ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico preocupado

-si estoy bien-contestó la chica y luego hizo una pausa para respirar-gracias Ikari-

-no no hay de que-le dijo el chico mientras le sonreía.

Después los dos salieron de la piscina y se sentaron en el borde para que Rei se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-preguntó Shinji al observar que la chica se ponía la mano en el pecho

-si, simplemente estoy un poco alterada-la contestó la peliazul-deberíamos irnos, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí nos volverá atacar-

Shinji se levantó y ayudo a Rei a levantarse también, después ambos chicos salieron corriendo hacia la salida.

Durante todo este tiempo, Ritsuko ya había llegado a Nerv y se encontraba registrando el despacho del difunto comandante Ikari para intentar encontrar la respuesta para destruir al espíritu de su madre.

`` Aquí esta, esto tiene que ser lo que descubrió el comandante y lo que mi madre no quiere que usen en su contra ´´ dijo sosteniendo en su mano el informe de Misato sobre el incidente durante el intercambio de unidades.

Entonces Ritsuko salió del despacho apresuradamente. Mientras tanto, Rei y Shinji seguían corriendo por los pasillos de Nerv para encontrar la salida, pero cuando llegaron hasta ella la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-no se puede abrir-dijo Shinji mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

-no quiere que abandone el edificio, ha decidido acabar conmigo aquí y ahora-comentó seriamente Rei

-pe pero no podemos permitir que te haga daño- dijo el joven y entonces cogió a Rei de la mano-tenemos que salir de aquí vamos- volvió a decir y salió corriendo por otro pasillo.

En ese momento todos las luces de Nerv comenzaron a parpadear, Rei miró hacia atrás y vio como el fantasma les perseguía, pero sin ninguna prisa tal y como había ocurrido en el psiquiátrico.

-Ayanami ¿Qué estas mirando?-preguntó Shinji y luego se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada

-ya no esta-comentó la chica por lo bajo

-¿Quién no esta, el fantasma?- dijo el joven de ojos azules y acto seguido volvió a girar la cabeza hacia delante, solo para ver que el fantasma estaba delante de él- oh dios mío- dijo mientras Naoko levantaba los brazos hacia él para cogerle por el cuello.

Justo en ese momento, Shinji sintió un tirón proveniente de su brazo, era Rei que tiraba de él en otra dirección para que fuesen por otro pasillo distinto. Ambos atravesaron el otro pasillo y se detuvieron en la esquina, luego cayeron rendidos al suelo.

-Ikari, te agradezco que hayas venido a buscarme pero deberías dejarme sola o te matara a ti también- le dijo la chica a Shinji

-Ayanami hace tiempo me pediste algo parecido, pues ahora te diré lo mismo que te dije entonces, no quiero alejarme de ti, así que no te dejare sola- contestó el joven muy seguro de su respuesta mientras miraba a la chica

-escucha Ikari, de verdad te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi-dijo Rei y entonces miró al chico-pero si no te vas ahora y me ayudas no te dejara con vida y será por mi culpa, no me gustaría pagarte así todos los favores que me has hecho-

-Ayanami, tú tú no me tienes que pagar nada, yo te ayude por porque…-él no pudo terminar la frase ya que se había acercado al rostro de la chica para besarla en los labios-porque te quiero- le dijo algo asustado cuando vio que Rei le miraba con extrañeza tras ese beso

-Ikari, será mejor que sigamos corriendo- le contestó la joven y luego se levantó del suelo

-de de acuerdo- dijo Shinji decepcionado y entristecido por haberse atrevido a besarla.

Shinji y Rei siguieron corriendo por los pasillos de Nerv mientras las luces parpadeaban cada vez más rápido. Finalmente se detuvieron al llegar a un pasillo que no tenía salida.

-Ahí viene-dijo Rei dándose la vuelta para observar como el fantasma de Naoko se acercaba hacia ellos lentamente

-nos va a matar a los dos ¿verdad?-preguntó Shinji terriblemente asustado

-supongo que ese es su deseo-contestó Rei y luego ambos chicos cerraron los ojos temiendo por sus vidas

-DETENTE MADRE- gritó una voz femenina que ambos jóvenes conocían muy bien.

Ritsuko Akagi apareció detrás del fantasma y este desapareció sin dejar rastro antes de que Ritsuko le pudiese ver la cara, pero ella ya sabia de sobra que era su madre.

-Chicos ¿estáis bien?-preguntó la doctora cuando se acercó a ellos

-si doctora Akagi-respondió Rei

-menos mal, muchas gracias por salvarnos Ritsuko- dijo Shinji

-no cantes victoria todavía, aun no estamos a salvo, tenemos que acabar con mi madre y para eso te necesito a ti Rei- le contó Ritsuko

-¿porque a mi doctora?-le preguntó Rei a Ritsuko

-porque mi plan consiste en introducirte a ti en el EVA 01 para que este acabe con mi madre-contestó la rubia

-¿y porque debo introducirme en ese EVA?-volvió a preguntar la chica

-veras la ultima vez que estuviste dentro de ese EVA el fantasma te atacó e intentó matarte, sin embargo se detuvo, pero no porque quisiera perdonarte la vida sino porque algo le impidió seguir ahogándote, ese algo fue el alma de Yui Ikari- contó Ritsuko

-¿el el alma de mi madre?-preguntó Shinji asombrado

-efectivamente, el alma de tu madre esta dentro de ese EVA, ahora no puedo explicarte por que está ahí dentro, pero el alma de Yui protegió a Rei la ultima vez que se subió en el EVA 01 y estoy segura de que si se vuelve a subir y el fantasma de mi madre la ataca, Yui acabara con ella- explicó la doctora

-de acuerdo doctora Akagi, me subiré al EVA 01- contestó Rei y luego todos se pusieron en marcha para llegar hasta el EVA 01.

Mientras corrían, las luces no paraban de parpadear y las puertas se iban cerrando a medida que ellos pasaban, incluso tuvieron que atravesar alguna en el último momento, pero por fin llegaron a su destino.

-Rei rápido tienes que ir al hangar del EVA y meterte en la capsula, yo lo preparare todo desde aquí- ordenó Ritsuko

-muy bien- dijo Rei y luego se marchó en dirección al hangar

-Ayanami ten cuidado vale-le dijo Shinji a la chica de ojos rojos y esta le miró y asintió con la cabeza

-bien manos a la obra-comentó la doctora y luego puso en marcha a MAGI-madre puede que tú creases esta computadora, pero yo he aprendido a usarla mejor que tú-.

Rei mientras tanto ya se había introducido en la capsula y estaba esperando a que pasase algo, de repente observó como la capsula se oscurecía al igual que pasó la ultima vez.

-Ya esta dentro- dijo Ritsuko mientras observaba los datos confusos que mostraba MAGI

-Ritsuko ¿Cómo esta Ayanami?-preguntó Shinji muy preocupado por el estado de la joven

-no lo se, he perdido la comunicación con ella, pero tranquilo tu madre la salvara-le contestó a Shinji la doctora pero este seguía preocupado.

Rei sabia que el fantasma no tardaría en aparecer, estaba algo nerviosa pero sin embargo se sentía protegida en aquella fría y oscura capsula. Entonces la luz de la capsula se encendió bruscamente y ella apartó la vista, pero cuando miró hacia arriba vio como el fantasma estaba a punto de agarrar su cuello con ambas manos.

-ayúdame, ayúdame por favor-pedía Rei asustada mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Entonces una especie de fogonazo sorprendió tanto a Rei como al fantasma, quedando la capsula completamente inundada por una luz calida y agradable.

`` ¿Qué esta pasando?´´ se preguntaba Rei mientras abría los ojos tras el resplandor y se encontraba en un extraño lugar.

Aquel extraño lugar se parecía mucho a una especie de limbo, no se veía ningún vestigio de vida, allí solo estaba ella, pero de pronto apareció detrás de ella la figura de Naoko Akagi.

-¿Creíste que podrías escapar?-le susurró al oído Naoko a Rei

- ella no necesita escapar Naoko, ya no- dijo una voz femenina que pertenecía a una figura luminosa que estaba enfrente de Rei.

Después de decir esto, la figura atravesó el cuerpo de Rei y esta sintió paz y tranquilidad en su interior a pesar de encontrarse en aquella situación, cuando terminó de atravesar a Rei, la figura se colocó delante de Naoko y esta retrocedió.

-Debes regresar a donde perteneces, tú te suicidaste, eso no fue culpa de Rei, ni de la primera ni de esta-dijo la figura y luego empujó a Naoko hacia una luz que hizo que esta desapareciera

-tranquila ya estas a salvo-le dijo la figura a Rei

-¿es usted Yui Ikari?-preguntó extrañada la chica

-así es, soy yo-dijo la figura adoptando la forma de una mujer muy parecida a Rei pero con el pelo castaño

-¿Por qué me ha salvado?-preguntó dudosa la chica

-tengo dos razones para hacerlo, la primera es porque en parte tú provienes de mí y eso te convierte en lo único que queda de mí en el mundo exterior, la segunda razón es porque deseo de todo corazón que tú seas la que proteja a mi hijo Shinji- le contesta Yui a la joven

-¿yo debo proteger a Ikari?-cuestionó la chica

-si, tú le importas mucho a mi hijo y estoy segura de que a ti también te importa él, por eso debes estar a su lado y protegerle igual que él te ha protegido a ti- respondió la mujer de pelo castaño

-su hijo me dijo que me quería ¿eso significa que le importó?-seguía cuestionando la chica

-exacto, es mas, eso significa que te ama y estoy convencida de que en tu interior le correspondes, mira en tu interior y comprobaras que tengo razón-dijo Yui mientras desaparecía lentamente.

De pronto otro fogonazo de luz sorprendió a Rei, y cuando esta volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en el interior de la capsula del EVA 01.

-recuperada la comunicación con la capsula-dijo Ritsuko

-¿Ayanami se encuentra bien?- preguntó Shinji

-no lo se, todavía no tengo imágenes del interior de la capsula-contestó la doctora.

Shinji no espero a que la doctora siguiera hablando, simplemente se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la capsula del EVA 01 que la doctora Akagi acababa de extraer del robot púrpura. Cuando llegó hasta allí, vio como Rei salía de la capsula tambaleándose un poco y fue corriendo a ayudarla.

-Ayanami por favor respóndeme ¿estas bien?-le preguntaba Shinji angustiado a la joven

-si eh si estoy bien-le contesta Rei algo aturdida

-menos mal creí que te había perdido para siempre- dijo el chico y luego abrazó a la muchacha de ojos rojos.

Rei estaba todavía un poco confundida, no sabia muy bien lo que sentía por aquel chico que la estaba abrazando, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Yui.

``Eso significa que te ama y estoy convencida de que en tu interior le correspondes, mira en tu interior y comprobaras que tengo razón ´´ recordó ella y buscando en su interior encontró la respuesta a esa confusión que sentía

-Ikari, yo también te quiero- le susurró al oído al muchacho que rápidamente se sorprendió y rompió el abrazo para mirar a la chica.

-¿lo lo dices de verdad?-dijo el chico atónito ante lo que acababa de oír

-si, tú madre me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí- le contestó la peliazul

-no no entiendo a que te refieres- dijo él- pero supongo que no importa, me alegro de que sientas lo mismo que yo- y tras decir esto volvió a besar a la chica y esta le correspondió cariñosamente.

**FIN**

Bueno la historia se ha terminado, por fin el fantasma de Naoko ha sido derrotado y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, dentro de lo que se considera normalidad en esta serie, pero en fin lo importante es que todos los personajes han dado un importante vuelco a sus vidas, sobre todo Shinji y Rei que de momento estarán felices y juntos por mucho tiempo, chaito y gracias por leer y comentar mi fic.


End file.
